TENTE-ME
by JosiCullenPattinson
Summary: Graças a Alice, sua amiga louca, Bella conhece o homem dos seus pesadelos, mas ele a esquenta como nunca nenhum homem conseguiu, quente, muito quente. Edward e Bella são puro rock'n'roll, quentíssimos. Fic Hot, hot, hot. Deliciosamente curta, mas na medida certa.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella pegou o brilho nos olhos de Alice no espelho do banheiro público que compartilhavam. Oh merda. Ela sabia o que aquele olhar significava. O que essa mulher estava tramando agora? Isabella não estava de bom humor para lidar com seu drama esta noite.  
>A longa viagem para Tulsa, seguido de um pesadelo de estacionamento, pagar a mais um cambista pelos ingressos, e ficar de pé na fila com vento forte por duas horas fez Isabella ficar mal-humorada. Seu cabelo parecia que tinha perdido uma briga com um guaxinim, um guaxinim raivoso com um poderoso instinto de destruição, e seus dedos dos pés, lotaram altamente insensíveis do salto alto, da sandália de tira, sentia-se como se estivesse sendo golpeado com pequenas picaretas empunhadas por mineiros em miniatura.<br>Alice, por outro lado, estava radiante, seu olhar típico brilhante, exceto pela dose extra inquietante de desonestidade em seus grandes olhos dourados. Isabella parou com seu batom rosa a meio caminho de seus lábios, o olhar de Alice-é-sobre-chegar-e-nos-por-em-apuros, um alarme soou em sua cabeça.  
>"O que é que você esta planejando?" perguntou Isabella.<br>"Hoje é a noite," disse Alice. Ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo castanhos sedosos atrás da orelha e se virou para pegar seu lado bom no espelho. Ambos os lados eram lindos, mas Isabella nunca tinha convencido Alice de que ela valia mais do que um fio de uma noite só com os perdedores.  
>"Isso é o que você disse ontem à noite," disse Isabella e voltou sua atenção ao seu batom.<br>Alice torceu o nariz para cabelo de Isabella e puxou uma escova de sua bolsa para tentar libertar o ninho de guaxinins emaranhados.  
>" Boa sorte com isso."<br>Havia uma razão para Isabella usar isso preso a maior parte do tempo. Apenas os mais resistentes dos grampos de cabelo mantinham os cabelos até a cintura finos e ondulados sob controle. Alice tinha falado em mante-lo baixo hoje à noite, dizendo que ficaria linda. Isabella nunca estava linda quando estava ao lado de Alice, um fato simples que ela aprendeu a viver com ele, quando frequentaram a faculdade juntas. Os homens morriam por Alice. Isabella desaparecia no fundo. Ela estava acostumada a isso.  
>Alice penteou o cabelo de Isabella com determinação e com muito esforço conseguiu deixar os fios soltos e brilhantes.<br>Alice reorganizou os peitos dentro do sutiã meia taça, desabotoou outro botão da blusa branca colante para mostrar mais a divisão, e verificou seu lado ruim. "Eu quase voltei ao palco na noite passada. Se eu tiver sorte, aquele lindo assistente que eu conversei em Wichita vai lembrar-se de mim. A banda teve que sair logo após o show, e eu tenho certeza que Dimitre teria nos apresentado aos caras na noite passada."  
>E agora elas estavam em Tulsa, arrastando-se atrás de uma banda como um par de fãs desesperadas da Sole Regret. Isabella não era uma fã, mas era certo que o atraente assistente iria se lembrar de Alice. Alice era o tipo de mulher que os homens não esqueciam. Isabella achou que o assistente pediria a Alice um favor sexual em troca de apresentá-la aos membros da banda que era sua mais recente obsessão, mas Alice não era louca a este ponto. Assim esperava Isabella.<br>Muitos ja usaram e descartaram sua amiga, e ela sempre ficava destruída no dia seguinte Isabella já temia ter que tirar Alice de sua nuvem de desespero de manhã. Ela não entendia por que Alice continuava a se pôr nestas situações. Ela era uma menina doce. Uma menina linda. Uma menina inteligente. Até que ela se encontrava na companhia de qualquer idiota do mundo da música, então ela agia como se tivesse sido lobotomizada**. Com apenas dez lobos para utilizar, "Você não vai me abandonar novamente," Isabella disse "eu não vou esperar por você no carro enquanto você transa com um cara que não lembrará seu nome quando ele soltar sua porra."  
>"Claro que você não vai esperar no carro."<br>"Bem, pelo menos nos concordamos em algo." Alice correu sua língua acima de seus dentes e pegou Isabella olhando-a pelo espelho. "Você vai comigo."  
>"Oh não, eu não vou. Eu nem gosto dos músicos." Especialmente os malucos com tatuagem e monstruosidades, Alice adorava tatuagem. Alice tinha um serio complexo de bad-boy sério. Talvez seu pai devesse ter prestado mais atenção nela quando era criança.<br>"Por favor." Alice apertou suas mãos juntas na frente de seu peito e conseguiu fazer seus olhos já largos parecerem muito maior que habitual.  
>"Por que você ainda pergunta? Você sabe que caras tatuados me dão medo."<br>Alice balançou a cabeça para ela. "Se você tirasse um tempo para conhecê-los, você iria reconhecer o quanto eles são quentes."  
>Duvido. Bastava ver os homens com tatuagens que Isabella corria com medo. Sua reação não era intencional. Ela foi assustada por um grupo de motociclistas quando ela era uma adolescente. Se ela fosse mais velha, ela provavelmente teria reconhecido que estavam apenas brincando e não teria sido nenhum dano. Mas eles a apavoravam. Seus pais haviam intensificado seu medo, dizendo que ela poderia ter sido sequestrada, estuprada, assassinada, ou pior. Ela não quis saber o que era pior do que ser estuprada e assassinada. Sua mente de treze anos de idade tinha associado os avisos de seus pais aos homens tatuados. Homens como os motociclistas que tinham a encurralado na entrada de uma loja abandonada.<br>Como ela estava com muito medo de realmente olhar para os seus rostos, tudo o que ela lembrava era as suas tatuagens no corpo e as suas palavras. Aquele com uma tatuagem de caveira lhe disse todas as coisas obscenas que ele queria fazer com a sua boca bonita. Ela não tinha entendido o que ele quis dizer no momento, mas agora que ela era mais velha, ela sabia que tinha uma razão para ficar inquieta e desgostosa.  
>Um com uma tatuagem de arame farpado ao redor de seu braço havia tocado seu cabelo. Ela gritou, e eles riram dela, mas finalmente a tinha deixado sozinha. Ela sabia que as tatuagens não faziam uma pessoa má, mas que o incidente tinha deixado uma impressão duradoura. Assistir shows de rock era um exercício para manter o medo vivo. Infelizmente, ir a shows era a coisa favorita de Alice, então os temores de Isabella tinham um treino bastante regular.<br>"Eu não quero conhecê-los, eu só quero ficar longe deles."  
>Alice passou um braço em volta dos ombros de Isabella e avaliou-se no espelho. "Você vai ficar bem, Bella. Prometo. Além disso, eu preciso de você para me ajudar a realizar o meu ardil."<br>O alarme interno de Isabella soou ainda mais alto. "O ardil?"  
>A multidão no estádio gritou com entusiasmo.<br>"O show do Regret Sole está começando!" Alice pegou seus cosméticos e a escova e jogou na bolsa, agarrou o pulso da Isabella e saiu apressada do banheiro, quase derrubando uma mulher motociclista no chão comm sua pressa.  
>"Cuidado, cadela."<br>"Desculpe," Isabella disse quando ela foi arrancada na calçada do estádio, seu salto alto clicando rapidamente no cimento.  
>Existiam muitos benefícios de ser amiga da Alice. Ela era divertida. Não tinha medo de nada. Os homens gostavam dela. Então, enquanto elas começaram na parte de trás da geral, com várias dezenas de olhares tímidos, um pouco de seios expostos, e algumas mãos bem colocado no ziper masculinos no meio da multidão, Alice milagrosamente conseguiu fazer seu caminho para a área em frente do palco sem ser estapeada na cara. Isabella foi autorizada a juntar-se a ela apenas porque Alice se recusou a liberar seu pulso. Ao longo da barreira em frente ao palco, Isabella propositadamente se posicionou entre duas mulheres e se afastou do homem pendurado por cima do corrimão. O empurrão de seu punho no ar chamou a atenção para a tatuagem de caveira no antebraço. Um vislumbre de um pouco de tatuagem no corpo tinha feito seu cabelo na parte de trás de seu pescoço ficar em pé. Isabella forçou a atenção para o palco para manter seu olhar longe do braço do homem.<br>Ela supôs que deveria estar animada por estar tão perto do palco, mas Isabella preferia às cadeiras do estádio a geral. Ela gostava de ouvir a música, não se defender de uma lesão. A geral estava quente e suada: lotada, barulhenta, lasciva, e perigoso. Alice chamava isso de emocionante. Isabella chamava de doloroso. Alice passou os próximos 45 minutos tentando chamar a atenção do vocalista da banda, Isabella passou seu tempo evitando cotovelos no rosto por duas fãs entusiastas e mantendo longe o sujeito atrás dela que a pressionava contra as barras de metal da barreira, cutucando-a na bunda com algo duro. Como Alice poderia apreciar isso?  
>Isabella observava o vocalista, o objeto atual da obsessão de Alice a frente do palco. Ele poderia ter sido um homem lindo. As tatuagens arruinaram sua boa aparência. Se ele tivesse se vestido com um belo terno e discutisse filosofia em vez de vestir jeans rasgado e gritando alguma coisa sobre descer ao inferno, Isabella poderia ter admirado seus ombros e seu perfil forte, bonito. Ela se perguntou qual era a cor de seus olhos. Ele ainda não tinha tirado os óculos de sol.<br>As luzes do palco eram cegantes, mas ela percebeu que as sombras eram parte de sua imagem, ele tinha usado eles no palco na noite anterior, também, e pela forma como as duas fãs estavam gritando Jaaaassppeer cada vez que ele andava em sua direção. Isabella estava achando muito difícil lembrar os nomes dos membros da banda, mesmo Alice tendo falado, e falado, e falado sobre eles durante toda a viagem. Isabella se divertia assistindo Jasper e os outros membros da banda interagirem com o público e entre si. O baixista era surpreendentemente popular com o público;  
>Isabella achou que a maioria dos baixistas eram obscuros por padrão. Este tinha uma aparência mais suave do que os dois guitarristas bonito, até mesmo característico, um corte de cabelo normal cor preto, um sorriso perpétuo, e olhos suaves. Se ele não tivesse decorado cada centímetro de seus braços musculosos com tatuagens e piercings um furo em sua sobrancelha e nos lábio, Isabella poderia não ter atravessado a rua, se ele a abordasse em público. Por que esses homens insistem em destruir sua aparência com acessórios permanentes? Era uma vergonha, maldição.<br>O guitarrista principal, que tinha um carinho enorme por preto, tinha uma grande corrente e tentava eclipsar o vocalista. Eles competiam pelo afeto da multidão com uma rivalidade ativa. O guitarrista que tinha uma juba magnífica de cabelo longo, liso e sem nenhuma camisa, para o deleite de qualquer mulher que não se importava com a tatuagem que cobria completamente seu torso, — zombou das parcas tentativas a suas costas. O baixista achou seu desempenho tão bom que ele teve que pausar algum tempo para poder pegar ar de tanto rir. Isabella duvidava que teria notado a nuances de suas dinâmicas das cadeiras do estádio, então pelo menos ela tinha algo interessante para assistir, enquanto ela tentava convencer o cara atrás dela que sua bunda estava fora do limite e não foi projetava para almofada do seu tesão.  
>Perto do fim de sua ultima musica, as mesmas que eles tocaram a noite anterior, o vocalista pulou do palco e caminhou pelo caminho estreito no outro lado da cerca de barreira, batendo nas mãos dos fãs na fila da frente quando ele passou por eles. Alice usou Isabella para alavancar-se assim ela podia estirar seu corpo no caminho de Jasper. Ela conseguiu por uma mão em sua Camiseta colada no corpo, mas foi incapaz de manter ela segura quando ele passou por elas. Ele voltou ao palco assim que a canção terminou em um longo, lamento da guitarra.<br>"Eu toquei nele," Alice gritou entusiasmada e cobriu a boca com a mão.  
>"Parabéns," disse Isabella.<br>"Deus, eu o quero."  
>"E o resto da banda? Eles são todos seus tipos."<br>"Eles são meu plano substituto, mas o Jasper é o que eu realmente quero." Alice rolou os olhos para cima, e Isabella suspeitou que ela estivesse no meio de um orgasmo. Isabella respirou fundo e sacudiu a cabeça para a amiga. Qual era a atração?  
>Quando a banda fingiu que tinha terminado e a multidão começou a pedir bis, Alice começou a arrastar Isabella para o lado do palco. Isabella acidentalmente pisou em mais de um dedão na escuridão. Ela jorrou uma ladainha de desculpas, por ela não ter nenhuma escolha a não ser seguir a amiga determinada, que tinha um punho de ferro em seu pulso. A multidão estava banhada na escuridão para excitá-los para a canção final, bem como deixá-los saber que o show não tinha realmente terminado: o maior hit do Regret Sole ainda estava por vir. Ate Isabella tinha notado que eles não tocaram "Instigator" e eles tinham explodido o estádio com o seu hino do rock na noite anterior.<br>Isabella não tinha ideia de como Alice conseguiu ver bem o suficiente para passar pela segurança, mas de repente elas estavam livres da multidão e em pé ao lado do palco. Elas iam ser pegas. Isabella agarrou a mão de Alice, esperando elas serem tiradas para fora muito severamente quando um dos seguranças distraídos às notou. Na escuridão, Alice conseguiu encontrar o assistente bonito que ela esteve conversando a noite anterior. Isabella perguntou se Alice estava usando óculos de visão noturna. Seus olhos ainda estavam tentando ajustar-se à falta de iluminação depois que ela olhou para as luzes brilhantes do palco por quase uma hora.  
>"Esta é a sua," disse Alice. Ela puxou Isabella contra ela e beijou na boca quente, buscando lábios. Não era um daqueles que você é minha melhor amiga depois de ter bebido demais, não era um beijo afetuoso. Era mais um beijo "desentupidor de pia". Isabella estava chocada demais para fazer qualquer coisa, do que respirar. E mesmo isso era uma luta.<br>Que porra é essa? Foi este o ardil que Alice tinha mencionado?  
>"Ah, sim," o assistente bonito disse quando Alice terminou seu assalto a boca de Isabella. "Isso é totalmente quente, bebe." Ele enfiou a mão no bolso da frente da calça jeans super-baixa e tirou um cartão passe para os bastidores com um cordão. Colocou-o em torno do pescoço de Alice. "Eu só tenho um".<br>"Mas o que acontece com minha amiga?" Alice dirigiu seu olhar sombrio-filhote de cachorro em sua direção.  
>"Mostre ao Tony o que você acabou de me mostrar, e ele deixará vocês duas entrar. Confie em mim."<br>As luzes do palco se acenderam e a banda começou o bis com uma progressão dura e pesada do tambor. Isabella tapou os ouvidos com as mãos.  
>"É alto," ela gritou.<br>Alice agarrou o pulso de Isabella novamente e a levou para trás do palco, onde um homem estava guardando a porta. Ele deu passagem para Alice e abriu a porta, mas estendeu o braço para impedir a entrada de Isabella.  
>"Dimitre disse que você ia nos deixar entrar," disse Alice. "Ele só tinha um cartão para nós."<br>"Por que eu deveria acreditar em você?"  
>Isabella estava secretamente torcendo para ele se recusar a deixar qualquer uma delas entrar. O que no mundo Alice estava pensando? Beijando ela na boca. Deixando aquele sujeito pensar que era natural elas fazerem isso. Apenas para que ela pudesse encontrar algum vocalista misterioso e tatuado.<br>"Porque nós queremos ver Jasper," Alice disse. "Nós duas."  
>E a próxima coisa que Isabella soube, sua melhor amiga tinha a língua em sua boca e a mão em sua bunda. Isabella a empurrou longe. Ela ficou chocada a primeira vez. Agora ela estava muito chateada.<br>"Que porra é essa, Alice?"  
>"Ela não gosta de fazer isto em público," Alice explicou para o guarda costas. Ela cobriu o peito de Isabella e lhe deu um apertão. O rapaz gemeu e empurrou as duas para a área dos bastidores e fechou a porta atrás delas.<br>"O que está de errado com você?" Isabella tirou a mão de Alice longe de seu peito.  
>"Eu sabia que você não concordaria com meu plano se eu falasse." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Ontem à noite, eu disse para o assistente que eu estava em trio e que eu tinha uma namorada quente que eu queria compartilhar com Jasper."<br>"Você disse isso para ele?"  
>"Sim, ele pensou que era sensual e sabia que Jasper ficaria interessado."<br>"Mas eu não estou interessada, Alice."  
>"Duh. Eu sei disso. É por isso que isto é um ardil. Eu não achei que você realmente quereria dormir com ele. Ou comigo."<br>A parte inferior dos lábios de Alice sobressaiu, e ela deu a Isabella seu por favor me perdoa, minha melhor amiga, só com o olhar, seguido por seu você sabe que você me ama. A cadela. Ela sabia que Isabella a perdoaria porque Isabella a amava e se preocupava que sua impulsividade a colocasse em grande dificuldade algum dia.  
>"Eu não posso acreditar que você me usou só para se encontrar com uma estrela do rock, Alice. Eu não estou certa de por que sou sua amiga. Tudo que você me faz é me meter em confusão."<br>"Mas eu sou uma boa beijadora, certo?" Alice piscou para ela e riu. "Eu nunca percebi que você tem peitos grandes, Bella." Alice ergueu ambas as mãos perfeitamente cuidadas e fez movimentos de espremer na frente dos peitos de Isabella. "Eu posso chupa-los?"  
>Isabella cruzou seus braços acima de seu tórax. Alice estava sempre fazendo comentários estúpidos como este. Coisa que Isabella não levava a serio.<br>"Não fique louca." Alice soltou suas mãos e lançou um suspiro pesado. "Eu consegui nos por nos bastidores não fiz?"  
>"Eu nem queria vir nos bastidores."<br>"Claro que você queria. Vamos achar um pouco de álcool. Eu vou precisar de um pouco de coragem líquida para abordar Jasper."  
>"Vá sozinha. Eu vou esperar no carro." Isabella virou-se para achar a saída mais próxima.<br>"Não, você não vai." Alice embrulhou um braço ao redor de seus ombros. "Você vai acabar preocupada comigo aqui com um monte de... Do que você os chama mesmos?"  
>"Idiotas e esquisitos?"<br>Alice riu. "Entre outras coisas. Só faça isso por mim, Bella, e eu nunca pedirei mais nada para você novamente."  
>Isabella bufou. "Uh huh. Sei."<br>"Eu não vou." Alice enganchou o dedo de Isabella com o seu. "Eu juro."  
>Isabella lançou um suspiro frustrado. "Onde está a bebida?"<br>Edward saiu de trás da sua bateria, ambas as coxas cansadas com fadiga. Ele estirou as costas doloridas, estralando quando ele as torceu para um lado. Trinta anos e ele seguramente podia dizer que estava ficando muito velho para isso. Dimitre lançou-lhe uma toalha de mão, e Edward enxugou o suor do rosto.  
>"Grande show, homem," Dimitre disse. Ele pegou a toalha e ofereceu a Edward um punhado de baquetas usadas para lançar ao público.<br>"Obrigado."  
>Edward juntou-se a seus companheiros de banda na frente do palco. Ele Lançou varias baquetas na multidão fez uma reverencia para os fãs gritando, e foi direto para o vestiário. Ele precisava de uma cerveja, um cochilo, e um chuveiro, não necessariamente nessa ordem.<br>"Não esqueça que nós temos uma festa hoje a noite," Owen disse quando ele entregou seu baixo para o assistente enquanto outro desconectado seu microfone sem fio.  
>Edward esqueceu sobre a festa. Isso significa que a primeira coisa em sua lista de trabalho tinha que ser um chuveiro. Ninguém ia querer sentir o cheiro dele depois que ele nadou no próprio suor por uma hora. E talvez se alguma mulher quente chamar sua atenção na festa, ele adicionaria uma transa a sua lista de prioridades.<br>"Veja você lá," Edward disse e dirigiu-se ao vestiário pra uma ducha.  
>O vapor da água quente fazia com que se sentisse no céu, batendo contra sua carne cansada. Ele considerou deixar a festa e só ficar no chuveiro pela noite inteira. Seu beliche no ônibus de excursão cantou uma canção de sereia para seu corpo cansado. Edward estava orgulhoso de ser conhecido como um dos bateristas mais rápidos do rock, mas sua assinatura de estilo agressivo acabava com sua bunda em toda apresentação ao vivo. Ainda assim, ele sabia que os rapazes lhe mandariam ao inferno se ele não aparecesse na festa, então ele mostraria seu rosto por cinco minutos, pegaria uma cerveja, e então ia tirar aquele cochilo. Só. Ele estava muito, muito exausto para perseguir qualquer gostosa hoje à noite.<br>Ele achou sua bolsa entre a pilha de bagagem trazida para a noite da banda e pegou uma calça jeans e uma camiseta, e suas botas favoritas. Ele não se aborreceu penteando seu cabelo molhado já que ele planejou ir para a cama logo, então ele pegou um boné de beisebol e se dirigiu para a sala de conferencia no fim do corredor. A sala estava lotada de parede a parede com convidados.  
>Edward dirigiu-se ao bar. Para pegar uma cerveja. Isso era tudo que ele precisava para relaxar, e então ele podia desaparecer. Ele fez um esforço concentrado para cumprimentar todo mundo que o reconheceu. Apertar as mãos. Pausa para uma fotografia. Sorriso e besteiras. Assinar um autógrafo. Rir de uma piada. Aceitar elogio. Desfrutar da emoção. Procurar os rostos familiares de seus companheiros de banda em um mar de estranhos e trocar um aceno com a cabeça de reconhecimento. Finalmente, ele alcançou o bar.<br>" Heineken?" Erick perguntou.  
>Ele sabia muito bem o que Edward procurava. Ele estava com a equipe todo o verão.<br>"Sim."  
>Erick desapareceu em baixo do bar e se ergueu com uma garrafa. Ele tirou a tampa e deu para Edward, que tomou um longo gole. Desceu suave. Muito boa.<br>Ele pegou o movimento pelo canto de seu olho, e ele virou seu olhar e viu um doce de traseiro ao lado dele no bar. Longos cachos castanhos caíam pelo meio da costa dela, e sua calça jeans agarrada ao corpo curvilíneo de uma forma assustadora. Sandálias de salto alto acentuavam suas pernas longas, que pareceriam perfeitas para embrulhar ao redor de seus quadris. Se sua frente fosse metade tão espetacular quanto à parte de trás, ele estava definitivamente interessado em ficar um tempo mais longo. Ele não estava tão exausto.  
>Isabella tirou o copo de uísque da mão de Alice. "Você já teve o suficiente." Embora elas tivessem vindo no carro de Alice, Isabella percebeu que ela seria a motorista esta noite, então ela parou de beber depois de um Martini de maçã. Elas tinham uma viagem de três horas só para chegar em casa. Mas, enquanto Isabella mostrava moderação, Alice usou o bar aberto para seu potencial. Ela ainda pediu um pouco de tudo, mas cada vez Jasper ria ou dizia algo alto o suficiente para ela ouvir, Alice pedia outra bebida.<br>Alice deu um olhar por cima do ombro de Isabella para sua obsessão atual, que ainda não a tinha notado. Provavelmente porque ela estava fora de sua linha de visão. Sua desatenção fez Alice reviver seus dias de festas na faculdade — ficar bêbada, dormir com algum idiota, acordar sem saber onde estava, ligar para Isabella vir buscá-la, chorar no ombro de Isabella, comer sorvete de chocolate, e fazer tudo de novo. Isabella achava que Alice finalmente tinha superado o método. Aparentemente, não.  
>A paciência de Isabella estava em seu limite. Alice tinha se comportado como uma louca para chegar aos bastidores e agora estava com um jeito muito covarde para se aproximar do rapaz. Talvez se Isabella a apresentasse para Jasper antes que ficasse completamente perdida, ela não começaria a se jogar no pau mais próximo, que por acaso seria o barman encardido. Determinada que sua amiga colocasse seus olhos sobre homens mais atraentes, Isabella a pegou pelo braço. Ela sabia que Alice lamentaria pelos próximos trinta anos sobre como ela tinha perdido sua oportunidade se ela, pelo menos, não falasse com Jasper.<br>"Espere, espere," Alice implorou quando Isabella a arrastou para longe do bar. "Eu preciso verificar minha maquiagem primeiro."  
>Quando Isabella parou em frente ao vocalista do Sole Regret, o cotovelo de Alice começou a tremer incontrolavelmente em sua mão. Jasper parou no meio da frase, seu belo rosto virando na direção delas, e então ele tomou um gole indiferente de sua cerveja. Isabella observou seu pomo de Adão se mover enquanto ele engolia. Ela não podia dizer com certeza se tinha sua total atenção, porque ele ainda estava usando óculos de sol. No interior. À noite. Ele era mais alto do que ela imaginara — mais de um metro e oitenta — e musculoso. Entre todas as bebidas e as mulheres, Isabella se perguntou como ele encontrava tempo de malhar. Mas ele tinha que malhar. As calças de couro pretas se agarravam nas coxas musculosas, e sua camiseta branca se esforçava para conter seu peito bem definido quando ele moveu a garrafa de cerveja para longe de sua boca sensual.<br>"Oi," Isabella soltou antes que perdesse a coragem. Ela agora entendia por que Alice precisava de muita coragem líquida. Intimidante? Isso era um eufemismo. "Eu sou Isabella e esta é minha melhor amiga, Alice." Isabella puxou Alice a frente. Alice tropeçou em seus próprios pés, e Jasper a segurou em um ombro para firmá-la.  
>Alice balançou na direção dele e pressionou o dorso de sua mão em sua boca. "Eu não me sinto bem."<br>A única coisa pior do que Alice perder sua chance de falar com Jasper seria Alice vomitando em cima dele.  
>"Você vai vomitar?" perguntou Jasper, colocando sua cerveja em cima da mesa que ele estava encostado e segurando-a pelos ombros.<br>"Eu acho..." Alice engoliu, nauseada. "Eu acho que eu preciso me deitar um pouco."  
>"Vou levá-la para casa," Isabella disse. Ela deveria ter cortado o álcool mais cedo.<br>"Não," Alice disse e pisou no pé de Isabella. "Eu vou ficar bem. Está apenas um pouco alto aqui." Ela olhou para Jasper, seus longos cílios encobrindo seus olhos, seu corpo em uma postura completamente submissa. "Tem um lugar onde eu posso me deitar um pouco?" ela perguntou. "Com você em cima de mim?"  
>Isabella piscou e virou a cabeça para murmurar, Uau.<br>"Se você levar sua amiga com você," disse Jasper.  
>A cabeça de Isabella girou. Ele estava falando sério? "Ter sexo bizarro com minha melhor amiga e um tarado que eu nem mesmo conheço não é minha ideia de diversão," ela desabafou.<br>Um cara atrás dela começou a rir.  
>Alice deu uma cotovelada em suas costelas.<br>Jasper apenas sorriu. Uma sobrancelha apareceu sobre a borda de seus óculos escuros. "Então, qual é a sua ideia de diversão?"  
>Ela não achava que assistir filmes de dramas com seus pijamas o convenceria do seu tipo de diversão, por isso ela somente fez um som de frustração incrédulo, se virou na direção oposta, e se afastou. Ou tentou. Ela deu exatamente um passo irritado antes de bater de frente em um corpo rígido.<br>O homem a segurou com as duas mãos em seus braços, sua garrafa de cerveja fria pressionando a carne de seus bíceps. Ela não levantou os olhos para olhá-lo, mas olhou para a camiseta verde, sentindo como uma completa idiota.  
>"Onde é o incêndio, baby?" ele perguntou.<br>"Nas minhas calças," Jasper disse e riu.  
>Isabella se empurrou para longe do homem e se dirigiu para um canto agradável e seguro para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Ela meio que esperava Alice viesse atrás dela — que, ou a repreendesse por chamar Jasper de tarado em sua cara, ou porque ela tinha arruinado as chances de Alice com o egocêntrico — mas vários minutos olhando para a parede a convenceu que Alice a tinha abandonado por um cara que ela nem conhecia. De novo. Uma rápida olhada por cima do ombro confirmou suas suspeitas. Alice estava rindo e toda pendurada sobre o Sr. Estrela do Rock Idiota, que parecia ter seu olhar sobre Isabella enquanto ele sugava um local atrás da orelha de Alice. Quando Isabella estreitou os olhos para ele, ele pegou a mão de Alice e a levou para a porta dos fundos.<br>Isabella esfregou a testa com dois dedos e se virou para olhar para a parede novamente. Ela pensou em sair, mas ela não podia abandonar Alice. Elas chegaram juntas, elas sairiam juntas. Além disso, a vida amorosa da mulher era um desastre. E se ela precisasse de ajuda de Isabella? Considerando com quem ela saiu, as chances de que ela precisaria de Isabella para ajudá-la com problemas eram praticamente certas. Isabella deveria participar de uma pós-festa sozinha com uma multidão de roqueiros tatuados, mas era melhor do que esperar sozinha por Alice no carro, mas não muito. Resignada com seu destino, Isabella encontrou uma extremidade livre de um sofá e se sentou para esperar, mantendo os olhos desviados das pessoas zanzando pela sala.  
>Com seu olhar na porta que Alice tinha acabado de sair, ela não percebeu o homem sentado ao seu lado até que ele falou. "Estou surpreso porque você não foi com eles."<br>Ela desviou o olhar da porta para olhar para ele. Seus impressionantes olhos verdes capturou sua atenção da sombra debaixo da aba do boné de beisebol. Ele era possivelmente o homem mais atraente que já tinha falado com ela sem Alice ao seu lado. Ela reconheceu sua camiseta como aquela pertencente ao cara que ela tinha topado em alguns momentos antes. "Huh?"  
>"Halle e sua amiga." Ele apontou o gargalo de sua garrafa de cerveja na direção da porta que Isabella estava tão obcecada.<br>"Halle?"  
>"Mais notoriamente conhecido como Jasper."<br>"Oh." Ela se acomodou com as mãos sobre os joelhos. "Eu não sabia que ele tinha um sobrenome."  
>Ele riu. "Você não achou que ele era filho de uma chocadeira, não é?"<br>Ela deu de ombros. "Juro que pensei sobre isso." Sua atenção se moveu para a porta novamente. "Que tipo de idiota ele é, afinal? Ele nunca tira os óculos?"  
>"Sim, ele tem que usá-los. Ele tem problemas de visão."<br>O estômago de Isabella desmoronou e ela cobriu sua grande e tagarela boca com uma mão. "Ele tem? Merda. Agora eu me sinto mal."  
>O cara riu. "Eu só estou brincando com você. Ele os usa porque ele gosta de parecer um idiota as vinte e quatro horas e sete dias da semana."<br>Isabella riu. Era bom. Seu caso grave de ansiedade diminuiu substancialmente, e seu mau humor finalmente se despediu. "Eu não sou normalmente tão desagradável. Eu realmente preferia estar em qualquer outro lugar a esperar que Alice termine sua diversão. Eu sinceramente não entendo por que ela acha que ele é tão excitante. Ele se parece com um presidiário."  
>Quando o cara não falou, ela virou a cabeça para olhar para ele de novo.<br>Ele traçou seu lábio inferior com o dedo médio enquanto ele a avaliava. "Você não parece muito encantada com a banda. O que te traz aos bastidores?"  
>"Uma amiga que eu não posso dizer não." Ela suspirou. "Eu sou tão fácil de convencer"<br>"Ou talvez você seja apenas uma boa amiga."  
>"Mais como uma amiga estúpida. Se eu parasse de arriscar meu pescoço por ela, talvez ela aprenda a ter alguma responsabilidade."<br>"Mas, se algo realmente ruim acontecesse com ela, você se sentiria responsável."  
>Ela olhou admirada para ele, surpresa por ele compreender tão facilmente a verdade por trás de suas ações.<br>Ele sorriu, revelando um conjunto de dentes brancos e perfeitos. Essa simples expressão o transformou de lindo para deslumbrante.  
>A respiração de Isabella travou. Uau.<br>"Sim, eu entendo totalmente. Eu sou um desses tipos fáceis também," disse ele.  
>"Então você admite que você é tão idiota quanto eu?"<br>Ele riu. "Eu acho que sim. Você gostaria de uma cerveja?"  
>Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu tenho que dirigir e eu já estou no meu limite." Ela tinha certeza que sua repentina tontura foi causada pela companhia, e não pelo álcool.<br>"Que tal uma Coca-Cola, então?"  
>Ela sorriu por sua consideração. "Água?"<br>Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Erick!" ele gritou para o homem no bar. "Traga água para a senhora."  
>"Entendi!"<br>Ele voltou sua atenção para ela novamente. "Então, você vai me dizer seu nome?"  
>Ela relaxou nas almofadas do sofá, feliz por ter encontrado uma pessoa normal para conversar. Ela pensou que teria que passar a noite inteira fingindo ser invisível. "Isabella Swan. O seu?"<br>Ele riu. "Você realmente não é apaixonada pela banda, não é, Isabella?"  
>O que isso tinha a ver com dizer a ela o nome dele? "Eu gosto da música deles, mas eles não são minha banda favorita ou qualquer coisa. Um pouco pesada demais para o meu gosto. Alice tem uma obsessão com eles. Ela me arrastou aqui contra a minha vontade."<br>Um copo de água foi pressionado em sua mão. "Obrigada," ela disse para o barman. Ela tomou um gole e esperou que seu lindo companheiro falasse novamente.  
>"Eu vejo. Eu sou Edward Cullen." Ele sorriu para ela e, de repente ficou quente demais, e ela se perguntou se alguém tinha desligado o ar condicionado.<br>Ela teria se sentido desconfortável falando com qualquer um dos outros homens na sala — tatuados, com piercing, cortes de cabelo estranhos, correntes e couro — mas Edward parecia tão normal como ela. Seu único defeito notável era o boné do Texas Rangers que ele usava. A fã dos Angels nela queria zombar de lealdade de equipe, mas ela podia perdoar um pouco de falha.  
>Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão livre em saudação. Sua mão deslizou dentro da dela. Embora ele tenha segurado sua mão com um aperto gentil, ela podia sentir a força naqueles longos dedos. Seu coração acelerou quando seus dedos tocaram as costas de sua mão. "Prazer em conhecê-lo, Edward. Como é que um cara de aparência normal como você acabou nos bastidores com todas essas, err, pessoas interessantes?"<br>Ele hesitou e então riu como se pensasse que ela estava brincando. "Eles são ótimos, não são? Você é de Tulsa?"  
>Ela balançou a cabeça. "Kansas. Alice queria tanto conhecer Jasper que ela me fez dirigir até aqui com ela. Ela não conseguiu chegar aos bastidores ontem à noite. Mas acho que ela conseguiu o que queria esta noite. De onde você é?"<br>"Austin."  
>Ela tinha percebido o toque de um sotaque em sua fala, mas ela não o teria identificado como um texano — sua calça jeans não era apertada o suficiente para cortar a circulação de suas bolas. Ela imaginou que o boné do Rangers deveria ter lhe dado uma pista. "E você dirigiu todo o caminho de Austin apenas para ver Sole Regret?"<br>Ele riu de novo e puxou uma orelha. Ele certamente era fácil de divertir. E o som rico e profundo de seu riso a fez quente.  
>"Sim, eu acho que você poderia dizer isso," disse ele.<br>Edward tomou o gole final de sua cerveja, estendeu a garrafa vazia, e deu uma pequena sacudida. Dentro de vinte segundos foi substituída por uma nova cerveja.  
>Tomando sua água, ela se perguntou por que o barman estava tão ansioso em atender Edward. "Então, você conhece a banda?"<br>Ele sorriu novamente e Isabella temia que fosse derreter. Ela estava muito interessada em colocar um sorriso permanente em seu rosto bonito.  
>"Nós nos conhecemos. O que você faz com seu tempo quando você não está paparicando sua amiga?"<br>"Eu sou uma contadora."  
>"Isso deve ser..." Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram. "Chato pra caralho."<br>Ela riu. "Paga as contas. Além disso, eu gosto de números. Eles são previsíveis."  
>"Eu imagino que você não tenha um osso imprevisível em seu corpo."<br>Ela estendeu a mão e correu um dedo no lado de seu pescoço. Sua pulsação saltou contra seu dedo. "Eu não diria isso."  
>"Você está dando em cima de mim, Isabella?"<br>Oh sim, sim, sim. "Talvez." disse ela. Não fazia sentido Alice ter toda a diversão esta noite. Isabella estava subitamente considerando ter um pouco de diversão própria.  
>"Eu odeio te incomodar," disse alguém do outro lado de Edward.<br>Um piercing atravessava a ponte do nariz do cara e uma tatuagem de caveira preta do tamanho da palma de uma mão cobria o lateral do pescoço esguio. Ao ver da tatuagem, a frequência cardíaca de Isabella aumentou. A maioria das tatuagens a faziam se sentir desconfortável, mas crânio e arame farpado sempre a apavoravam. Isabella deu um grande gole de água e voltou seu olhar para Edward, imaginando como ele lidaria com o confronto.  
>"Eu sou um grande fã seu," o pesadelo da moda soltou. "Você é de longe o melhor baterista do planeta. Posso ter o seu autógrafo?"<br>Talvez Alice não tivesse vomitado sobre o vocalista do Sole Regret, mas Isabella conseguiu cuspir água por todo seu baterista. Beijos e até. 


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella levantou e procurou por algo para enxugar a água do rosto de Edward. Rindo, ele ergueu a bainha da camiseta e esfregou as gotas que estavam em sua pele. Ela não podia deixar de babar em seu tanquinho. Era ruim o suficiente que ela vomitou água por toda parte em um baterista famoso. Cuspindo por toda parte em um baterista famoso quente com olhos verdes sonhadores e um sorriso magnífico era um desastre digno de um tablóide. Seu olhar se fixou no começo de uma tatuagem acima de seu cinto de couro, próximo ao quadril. Ela não conseguiu descobrir o que era antes dele soltar sua camisa para cobrir a barriga. Ela esperava o mal-estar agora que ela sabia que ele tinha uma tatuagem, mas ela só estava sentindo uma inegável atração quando olhava para ele.

Edward pegou o CD de seu fã excitado e assinou antes de voltar sua atenção a Isabella.

"Eu sinto tanto," ela disse. "Eu não tinha nenhuma ideia de quem você era. E como eu fiz burrada ao criticar a sua banda."

Seus olhos viraram. "Sim, eu percebi isso."

"Eu reconheci os outros caras da banda porque eu os vi no palco, mas você... "

"Fica escuro atrás da bateria."

"Sim." E ele pareceu com um sujeito simples, e não uma estrela de rock. Ela tocou seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos e achou ele quente. "Eu realmente sinto muito por ter cuspido água em você. Você deve pensar que eu sou uma psicopata."

"Na verdade, eu achei você charmosa," ele disse. "Eu nunca encontrei uma mulher com coragem para diminuir Jasper e o chamar de uma monstruosidade na mesma frase."

Isabella gemeu. "Eu não posso acreditar em que eu fiz isto." Ela se sentou no sofá ao lado de Edward novamente e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos. "Eu realmente não penso que ele é uma monstruosidade. Ele é somente... "

"Arrogante?"

"Sim." Ela girou a cabeça para olhar para ele. "Mas você não parece ser."

"Eu sou apenas o baterista." Ele tocou a costa dela, envolvendo-a no calor de seu corpo e a fragrância limpa de sabão e de macho de sangue quente quando ele se aproximou. "Você tem namorado?" Ele acariciou seu dedo anelar esquerdo, logo acima de sua primeira junta. "Eu sei que se você tivesse um marido ou um noivo, ele não a deixaria fora de sua visão sem um anel em seu dedo."

Seu coração saltou uma batida. Ele estava dando em cima dela? Ela tinha certeza que ele estava. Será que ela se importava? Inferno não. Embora ele fosse um músico e tivesse uma tatuagem, ela amou o que ela viu. E ela queria fazer muito mais do que olhar.

"Atualmente eu estou solteira," ela disse. _Eba_! Ela acrescentou silenciosamente.

"Eu pensei que talvez fosse por isso que você rejeitou Jasper, que você era loucamente apaixonado por algum asno sortudo. Você honestamente não é atraída por ele?"

Ela balançou sua cabeça.

"Nem mesmo sua notoriedade?"

"Isso não o faz mais especial que alguns de nós. Então ele é famoso. Grande coisa. Isso não dá a ele o direito de se comportar como um idiota. Você é famoso e não age assim."

"Você está certa sobre isto?"

Ela assentiu resolutamente com a cabeça.

Edward se aproximou mais ainda, seu olhar tão intenso que ela se sentiu congelada no lugar. Ele ergueu uma mão para escovar seus dedos através de sua bochecha. O Coração de Isabella trovejou no peito.

"Eu vou beijar você," ele disse.

Ela não podia afastar seu olhar do dele. Ela nunca tinha visto olhos tão verdes. O contraste dessas íris brilhantes contra suas pestanas escuras a estava hipnotizando.

"Você?"

"Sim."

"Mas eu não me sinto atraída por caras como você."

"Caras como eu?"

"Caras com tatuagens."

"Hmm," ele murmurou perto de sua orelha.

Suas pálpebras se fecharam.

"E caras com Moicanos?"

Ela ofegou e seus olhos abriram de repente. "Nunca."

Edward empurrou seu boné fora, revelando que os lados de sua cabeça não eram só raspado, mas tatuados com padrões pretos e vermelhos tribais. A faixa de cabelo para baixo de sua cabeça era uns centímetros mais compridos e cobreados. Portanto não o tipo dela. Então por que sua barriga estava apertando com necessidade e por que sua calcinha estava úmida?

"E eu suponho que você nunca seria atraída por um cara com piercing."

Sua respiração morna acariciou sua orelha. Ela abafou um gemido. Por que tudo sobre ele mexia com ela? Ela realmente não era atraída por este tipo de bad-boy. Ela provavelmente se encolheria de medo quando confrontada por alguém parecido com ele. Mesmo agora, Edward a encurralando contra o braço do sofá, não sentiu nenhum medo mesmo. Ela queria tocá-lo. Acariciar seu moicano, esfregar seu couro cabeludo, acariciar suas tatuagens com os lábios. Como esses desejos foram aparecendo? Ela devia estar fugindo dele, não balançando em direção a ele. Ele era exatamente o tipo de sujeito que ela evitou como uma regra. No entanto, ela não estava com medo de Edward. Ela o queria.

"Meu umbigo é furado," ela revelou. Um momento de descuido em seu aniversário de 21 anos.

"Eu não acredito em você."

Ela ergueu a bainha de sua blusa para mostrar a joia que oscilava em seu umbigo. Ele prendeu a respiração, e seus dedos traçaram a corrente fina ao redor da cintura. Uma pulsação de prazer passou entre suas coxas, e ela apertou as pernas juntas para aliviar a dor em construção.

"Deus, isto é sexy." Seu mindinho mergulhou sob o cós de sua calça jeans e ele traçou a corrente de ouro novamente. "Que outros segredos você esta escondendo, doce Isabella? Eu quero descobrir todos eles."

A mão do Isabella cobriu a de Edward antes dele entrar mais fundo em sua calça. "Você tem piercings?" Ela perguntou, olhando fixamente em seus olhos. Ela não viu nenhum em suas orelhas ou rosto. Era uma das razões que não reconheceu que ele era um deles. Suas roupas cobriam suas tatuagens. Seu boné escondeu seu penteado não convencional e as tatuagens. Ela abaixou a guarda com ele antes de perceber que ele era assustador. Isso tinha que ser a diferença. Ela conversou com ele antes de saber que devia ter medo. "Onde? Eu não vejo nenhum."

"Você vai ter que sentir isto." Edward pegou sua mão e dirigiu para o peito. Seus dedos roçaram contra um cume duro dentro de seu mamilo.

"Oh!" Ela esfregou sua língua contra as bordas de seus dentes, imaginando o que aquele pedaço de metal sentiria quando ela sacudisse sua língua acima da barra ela tocou sua camisa. Seus músculos esticados sob seu toque e ela caladamente rezou pra que ele estivesse tão atraído por ela como ela estava por ele. Ela queria que ele segurasse sua cabeça com ambas as mãos, e arrastasse ela em baixo de seu corpo longo e duro e apertasse ele mesmo firmemente contra a pulsante dor entre suas coxas.

"Isabella." Seu nome sussurrado era como uma carícia sedosa. "Você é linda."

Os cantos de sua boca se curvaram. "Você também."

Seus olhares se encontraram e todo lado racional da sua cabeça sumiu. Edward passou para frente e reivindicou sua boca em um beijo de arrasador. Deus querido, ele tinha lábios fortes, exigentes. Seus dedos se enroscaram em seu peito, e sua respiração ficou presa em sua garganta. Quando sua língua roçou seu lábio superior, seu corpo inteiro se acendeu. O gosto da cerveja. O cheiro do seu corpo. O duro piercing do mamilo no seu dedo. Tudo tão estranho. Tão perigoso. Tão sexy, foda. Ele soltou sua boca e olhou para ela. Sua mão deslizou pela barriga em direção ao quadril.

"Mostre pra mim sua tatuagem," ela exigiu sem folego. Parte dela queria provar para si mesma que ela não tinha medo. A outra parte só queria realmente olhar de novo esse corpo quente.

"Qual?"

"A do seu quadril. Existem mais?"

Ele sorriu. "Eu pensei que você não gostasse de tatuagens."

Ela balançou a cabeça, seu olhar movendo-se para o projeto no lado esquerdo da cabeça de Edward. Em uma inspeção mais íntima, o padrão tribal parecia com um dragão. Não realista. Artístico. As grossas linhas pretas que compunham seu corpo longo, esbelto e curvado ao longo da borda do seu couro cabeludo. Fogo vermelho vomitado de centímetros da boca terrível da besta no seu templo. As garras do dragão pareciam estar agarrando sua orelha. "Eu não gosto. Estou apenas curiosa. O desenho não é um crânio, é?" Ela engoliu em seco. O que ela faria se fosse?

"Não. Não é um crânio."

Ela ficou mole com alívio. "Então o que é?"

"Eu teria muito prazer em mostrar todas para você. Mas não aqui."

Ele virou a cabeça para lembrá-la que eles estavam em um canto retirado do salão muito lotado. Isabella sentou-se bruscamente e puxou sua camisa abaixo pra cobrir sua barriga. Será que alguém notou o que eles estavam fazendo? Ela devia estar envergonhada por seu comportamento despreocupado, mas isso a excitou.

"Force!" Alguém gritou do outro lado do quarto e acenou de modo selvagem para Edward.

Edward acenou de volta.

"Por que eles chamam você de Force?" Ela perguntou.

"Este é meu nome artístico." Ele adotou uma expressão ameaçadora lábios enrolados, sobrancelhas juntas e estalou os dedos. "Eu sou uma força a ser reconhecida." Ele sorriu e ergueu a mão assim ele podia capturar seus dedos e dar beijos.

"Oh." Um dolorido pulsar continuou a se construir entre suas coxas, e ela soube que só existia uma coisa que iria aliviar isto. E só um homem ela queria para aliviá-la. A emoção de estar com Edward, de superar seus ridículos medos, era extremamente sedutora para ela negar. "Eu não sou normalmente atraída por caras como você."

"Você já disse isso."

Seu coração bateu mais rápido e mais rápido e juntou coragem. Ela desejou que pudesse ser mais parecida com a Alice e tornar perfeitamente claro o que ela queria. "Se eu disser que eu quero você, acreditaria em mim?"

"Tente-me."

"Eu quero você."

Ele pegou o olhar dela e seguro-a por um longo momento. "Você quer sair daqui?"

"Você vai me mostrar a suas tatuagens?"

"Isso exigiria que eu ficasse nu."

Ela sorriu para ele. "Eu estou bem com isto."

Edward não sabia ao certo o que tinha esta mulher que o deixava tão aberto. Sim, ela era atraente, mas isso não explicava. Ele viu inúmeras mulheres atraentes. Talvez fosse porque ela gostou dele apesar dele ser uma estrela do rock e não por causa disto. Ou talvez fosse porque ela recusou ao Halle, ninguém nunca recusou Halle. Ou talvez fosse porque existia algo malcriado e selvagem em baixo de seu exterior convencional, e ele quis muito soltar sua megera interna. Fosse o que fosse era viciante. Ele nunca questionou os instintos de sua pequena cabeça. Seu pau sempre teve um gosto excelente.

Ele seguiu Isabella para um conversível, melão-laranja Volkswagen Beetle, encravado entre duas SUVs gigantescas em uma vaga de estacionamento.

"Bonito," ele disse quando ela apertou o botão na sua chave e as luzes do bug acenderam. Ele esperava que um dos beberrões de gasolina fosse dela. Nenhuma sorte. Normalmente ele não seria pego vivo em um carro tão feminino, mas ele queria mostrar as suas tatuagens. Ele tinha a necessidade urgente de ficar a sós com ela. Para compreender o que a fazia tão atraente. Sim, aquela corrente na barriga e o umbigo perfurado tinham virado seus pensamentos em pura luxúria, mas era mais que isto.

"É da Alice. Eu devia mandar uma mensagem para ela e deixá-la saber que eu fui embora sem ela. Ou talvez eu devesse deixar ela se preocupar comigo, seria uma mudança." Ela pausou para olhar para ele, com olhos avaliadores. "Será que ela tem alguma razão para se preocupar?"

"Só se ela planeja te ver antes do amanhecer."

"Quantas tatuagens você tem? Não devia levar a noite toda para me mostrar."

Ela ofereceu a ele um sorriso desafiador. O fez querer beijá-la ate tirar sua ousadia.

"Mas vai levar um longo tempo para tirar você de meu sistema."

Sua respiração ficou presa. Depois de um momento ela fechou sua boca e apertou seu pequeno corpo entre a SUV e o bug do lado do motorista do carro. "Você está com fome?" Ela perguntou enquanto avançava para abrir a porta e se esgueirar para dentro do carro.

"Eu estou morrendo de fome. Eu perdi o jantar para que nós pudéssemos ficar na fila por duas horas. Tem que ter um restaurante aberto por aqui em algum lugar."

Ele tomou nota de suas palavras rápidas. Ele esperava que ela não surtasse e o deixasse na vontade. Ele estava tão duro que doía. Será que ela tinha alguma ideia do que ele tinha em mente? Já fazia um tempo desde que teve que trabalhar para seduzir uma mulher. Elas geralmente brigavam para entrar em suas calças. Talvez ele estivesse fora de forma. Ela queria jantar em primeiro lugar? Era real? Ele estava perguntando-se como ela ainda estava vestida.

Edward se espremeu no carro quando ela fechou a porta. Dobrado no espaço pequeno, ele sentiu que estava em perigo de dar uma joelha nos olhos. "Será que o pensamento de estar só comigo te deixa nervosa?"

"Não," ela gritou.

"Ótimo. Então nós pediremos serviço de quarto," ele disse, mexendo debaixo do assento do carro na alavanca para dar um pouco mais de espaço para ele. Ele suspirou de alívio quando o assento correu e ofereceu a ele alguns centímetros extras para suas pernas.

"Mas."

"Você sabe que eu planejo sexo com você, não é?" Não há sentido em fingir que isto era algo que não era. "Se você não estiver brincando comigo."

"Eu não estou brincando, Edward. Eu planejo sexo com você até que não possa se mover. Eu acabei de pensar que nós podíamos chegar a nos conhecer um pouco melhor primeiro. Eu nunca tive um homem me seduzindo tão depressa. Eu me sinto meio . . . uma . . . depravada." Ela sussurrou aquela última palavra como se nunca as tivesse dito antes.

Calor inundou sua virilha. Foda-se, sim. Ela o queria. Ele estava acostumado a mulheres aparecendo para ele, fazendo suas intenções claras, e sendo diretas. Ele simplesmente não estava acostumado a mulheres como Isabella fazendo isso. Maldição, suas bolas doíam. Não existia nenhum modo no inferno que ele passaria por isto em um jantar cortês com ela. Ele estava perfeitamente bem com os sentimentos dela. Especialmente porque ele não pensou que ela deixasse se sentir daquele modo frequentemente. Convencer a fazer algo que ela normalmente não faria acariciou seu ego até que um inferno de luxúria queimava dentro dele.

Isabella ligou o carro enquanto Edward lutava para formar pensamentos coerentes. Eles estavam saindo da garagem do estacionamento antes dele conseguir soltar um sinapse racional.

"Hum, para onde?" Ela perguntou.

Ele deu o nome do hotel e ela procurou por ele no sistema de navegação do carro. Ele começou a jorrar direções em voz robótica.

"Você tem até nós chegarmos ao hotel para me conhecer," ele disse. "Não é longe. Seria melhor você começar."

"Com que frequência você faz este tipo de coisa?"

"Que tipo de coisa?"

"Com que frequência você leva mulheres para seu quarto de hotel?"

"Com menos frequência que você pensa."

Seus lábios franziram com ceticismo, ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele, antes de voltar sua atenção para a estrada. Estava quase deserta a esta hora, o que significava que a viagem para o hotel seria especialmente rápida. Uma boa coisa. Se ele continuasse sentindo o cheiro de morango por mais um tempo, ia abrir sua calça e mostrar-lhe o efeito que ela tinha sobre ele, as leis de exposição indecentes que se fodesse.

"Eu normalmente levo elas para o ônibus da excursão," ele disse, forçando sua mente a acompanhar a conversa. "É mais fácil livrar-se delas assim."

Ela riu. "Pelo menos você é honesto."

"Com que frequência você faz este tipo de coisa?" Ele perguntou.

"Antes de ou depois que eu me formar na faculdade?"

Existia uma distinção? "Depois?"

"Não frequentemente."

"Antes?"

"Sempre que eu sentia isto," ela disse. "Que não era com frequência."

"Então por que você está fazendo isto agora?"

"Eu acho que tenho direito a um pouco diversão sacana de vez em quando."

Ela virou a cabeça para sorrir para ele. Ela tinha um grande sorriso. Fez seu coração inchar em seu peito. E outra coisa inchar em sua calça.

"E eu realmente quero ver aquela tatuagem em seu quadril."

Ele não entendeu por que uma tatuagem em seu quadril era um negócio tão grande para ela. Não era nada espetacular, só seu signo astrológico. "Eu acho que sua ideia de quem eu sou e quem eu realmente sou são coisas completamente diferentes."

"Duh. É por isso que eu queria conhecê-lo primeiro," ela disse.

Talvez ele fosse a pessoa que estava nervosa. Ele não sabia se ela iria ficar impressionada com o real ele. Normalmente a coisa de estrela do rock fez todo o trabalho para ele. Edward correu seus dedos em seu braço nu, e ela estremeceu. "E é por isso que eu estou com tanta pressa pra ocupar você com outras coisas."

Ela olhou para ele e perguntou, "Então, você tem família?"

Bem aquele tópico definitivamente puxou os freios em sua libido. "Sim. Todo mundo não tem?"

"Eu acho que a maioria tem. Eles são fãs de sua música?"

Ele riu. "Não especialmente. O ódio não é uma palavra forte o suficiente para descrever como eles sentem sobre minha música. Eu tive uma educação rígida, religiosa. Minha família é muito conservadora."

"Você não fala com sua família então?"

"Eu não disse isto. Eles não necessariamente aprovam a forma como vivo ou a carreira que escolhi, mas eles me amam. Desde que eu deixe crescer meu cabelo para cobrir a tinta em minha cabeça antes da Ação de graças, nós nos damos muito bem." E enquanto ele fez tudo o que queria fazer, respeitava seus pais o suficiente para não ostentar suas atitudes liberais em casa. Até onde ele estava preocupado, era um compromisso justo. O conforto de da sua família significava mais para ele que exibir suas tatuagens. Ele não descobriu seu lado selvagem até que tinha ido para a faculdade. Ele não se tatuava como um modo de rebelião contra sua criação, mas porque realmente gostava o suficiente de todos os desenhos para tê-los permanentemente gravados em sua pele. Para ele, tatuagens era arte, não uma declaração. Isabella entrou na rua do hotel dirigiu e parou o carro próximo a um manobrista. Edward ficou tenso com antecipação.

"A tatuagem fica bem em você, entretanto," ela disse seus olhos fixos em seu escalpo. "Eu não estou certa por que."

Ele soube exatamente por que. "Fruta proibida."

"Então pensa que a razão por querer você é porque meu pai atiraria em você à primeira vista?"

"Isso soa como indireta," ele disse. E não tinha nenhum problema com a exploração de seus problemas com seu pai.

"Bom, vendo que ele atiraria em qualquer homem com quem eu dormisse, antes de ter uma aliança estrangulando meu dedo, não pense que você é tão especial."

A porta se abriu, e o manobrista ofereceu a Isabella uma mão para sair do carro. Ela trocou suas chaves por um cartão com o manobrista enquanto Edward mentalmente o amaldiçoou mesmo por abandonar seus modos e não sair para abrir a porta para ela. Quando ele começou a tentar impressionar as mulheres? Na época em que uma contadora sensual se esbarrou em seu peito.

"Deixe isso comigo," Edward disse para o manobrista e se apressou em volta do carro para reivindicar o cotovelo de Isabella.

"Sim, Sr. Cullen."

Isabella conseguiu parecer impressionada. "Ele sabe seu nome?"

"Eu sou um VIP," ele disse, "é seu trabalho beijar minha bunda."

Incapaz de manter suas mãos para ele mesmo por mais um minuto, Edward passou o braço pela costa de Isabella e desenhou seu calor contra seu corpo. Ela permitiu que ele a levasse para a porta principal do hotel, mas aparentemente ela estava ainda tentando conhecê-lo.

"Então se seus pais eram contra você se tornar um músico..."

"Eu não disse isto. Eles nunca foram contra eu me tornar um músico. É o tipo de música que eu escolhi que eles não apreciam. Eles não teriam importado se eu me tornasse um cantor de evangelho." Ele piscou.

"Então como você se tornou um baterista? Não é exatamente um instrumento de coro de igreja."

"Eu era o nerd que tocava percussão na banda marcial, eu não sou talentoso o suficiente para tocar um instrumento real."

"Você está inventando isto?" Ela perguntou quando eles entraram no saguão por uma porta rotativa. Ela nem se quer se embasbacou com a opulência. Estava muito ocupada enfiando seu nariz atraente em seu negócio. E ele não estava ganhando nenhum ponto ao tentar deslumbrá-la.

"Por que eu iria fazer essa merda embaraçosa? Se eu fosse mentir, eu me faria legal e irresistível, você não acha?"

Ela inclinou a cabeça, o avaliando como se fosse uma coluna de números que não se somam. Ele perguntou-se se sua visão limitada do mundo serviu-lhe bem no Kansas. Ela parecia gostar de colocar tudo em uma caixa pequena arrumada. E ele tinha certeza que ela ainda estava procurando desesperadamente pela caixa certa para armazená-lo dentro.

Como era bem depois da meia-noite, o lobby estava vazio com exceção do recepcionista sorrindo para si mesmo com fingida indulgencia fazendo de conta que não os viu. O elevador estava esperando.

"Conte-me uma coisa que te faça menos legal," Isabella disse.

"Nossa, Bella, você tem a noite toda? Você não sabe que as maiorias das estrelas de rock começaram a vida como párias que não querem ser estranhos, mas encontrou um bando de párias a fim de fazer música com ele? Alguns de nós de alguma forma conseguimos fazer uma vida fora disso. A maior parte de nós tem que complementar nosso hábito de música entregando pizzas."

"Mas sendo um pária faz você normal."

Ele agitou sua cabeça em confusão. "Se você disser que sim."

"Como você parecia na escola?"

Ele gemeu por dentro. Ele foi um desastre ambulante. "Aparelho."

"Isso explica seu sorriso perfeito."

Ela achava que seu sorriso era perfeito? Talvez todas aquelas visitas dolorosas no dentista tenha valido a pena.

"O que mais?" Ela apertou.

"Alto e magro." Ela estava tentando se safar de dormir com ele ou o que?

Ela ergueu a bainha de sua camisa para mostrar sua barriga. "Nem uma grama de gordura no seu abdome, mas não magro. Perfeito. E você é alto. Eu acho que isto é um benefício para um baterista."

"Eu não era tão atraente, Bella, eu não toquei meu primeiro seio até que eu tinha vinte anos."

"E quantos peitos você tocou depois?"

Ele sorriu. "Eu não apalpo e conto."

Dentro do elevador, Edward pegou seu cartão do quarto da carteira, contente que eles verificaram o quarto cedo e seus pertences já estava em seu quarto. Ele passou o cartão acima de um painel para entrar na cobertura. A banda alugou toda a cobertura pela noite. Ele esperou que algo assim giraria a cabeça de Isabella, ainda assim ela insistiu em pedir para compartilhar seus segredos.

Assim que a porta do elevador fechou, ela se virou para encará-lo. Ela apoiou ambas as palmas em seu peito e olhou para ele com seus sensuais olhos castanho. Ele não notou as manchas azuis e verdes neles mais cedo. Ele abriu sua boca para elogiá-la, e ela o interrompeu dizendo, "Só diga a mim mais uma coisa pessoal sobre você. Eu estou muito mais confortável com Edward do que com o Force."

"Força é igual à massa vezes aceleração," ele disse.

"Huh?"

"A razão de eles me chamarem de Force não é porque eu bato forte nas coisas. É porque eu planejava ser importante em física antes de eu sair da faculdade no meu segundo ano. Eu ia ser engenheiro e ia inventar coisas." _Realmente, eu inventei coisas apesar de minha falta de grau. Isso era algo que eu estava definitivamente mantendo para mim mesmo_, porém. Ninguém sabia sobre as invenções. Era ruim o suficiente ele ter compartilhado o segredo por trás de seu apelido com ela; Só a banda sabia por que era seu apelido. Então por que eu estava dizendo para Isabella? Ela tinha um efeito muito estranho nele. Eu me sentia vulnerável. Exposto. Ela tinha arrancado toda a minha calma. Não era um sentimento que eu estava acostumado, e eu não estava certo se gostei disto.

Ela lhe deu um tapa no peito. "Então é por isso que eu estou tão atraído por você," ela disse. "Eu sabia que não podia ser a coisa de músico famoso."

Ela levantou-se nas pontas dos pés para beijar seu pescoço. Todo os músculo do corpo de Edward ficaram tensos.

"Isabella?" Ele sussurrou.

Sua respiração morna fez cócegas em seu pescoço. "Eu amo um homem com cérebro."

Cérebro que parou de funcionar quando uma certa sexy contadora chupou o ponto de pulsação em seu pescoço. Ele não era mais o nerd, na "banda nerd". Ele odiou ser tão desajeitado, um sujeito submisso. Ele não teve mais sonhos de construir corações mecânicos e membros artificiais. Ele era uma estrela de rock. O sucesso não tinha sido dado para ele em um prato de bronze. Ele ganhou isto. Seria melhor Isabella se acostumar à ideia que a coisa que ela estava tentando tão duramente rejeitar era uma parte enorme de quem ele era.

Edward estendeu a mão e apertou todos os botões do primeiro até o décimo andar. O elevador sacudiu quando ele parou no próximo andar e então a porta se abriu.

Isabella se afastou, ela lançou seu olhar nervoso para o corredor vazio. Ninguém estava lá. Ela olhou fixamente nele com olhos largos. "Você acha que há algo errado com o elevador?"

"Eu apertei todos os botões."

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu não faça mais parte da banda marcial. Sou um rebelde"

As portas do elevador fecharam e eles começaram a subir de novo.

Suas sobrancelhas se uniram e seu nariz enrugou em confusão. Edward moveu suas mãos para seus ombros e deslizou as alças de seu sutiã para seus braços esbeltos. Ele usou o mais leve dos toques suaves em sua pele, observando sua reação.

"O que você gosta?" Eu perguntei.

"Huh?"

"Você gosta de um toque gentil, fácil?" Ele acariciou sua pele com uma carícia suave como uma pena e então fechou seus dedos para aplicar mais pressão quando ele moveu suas mãos ao longo da parte de trás de seus ombros. "Ou um pouco mais áspero?"

Com olhos arregalados, ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei."

O elevador parou, e as portas abriram novamente.

Ele deslizou as mãos para seus seios e os livrou do sutiã.

"Espere," ela ofegou. "Alguém pode . . . "

Ele abraçou os perfeitos seios em forma de xícara suavemente, o mamilo endureceu com o contato de seu polegar. "Suave."

Quando ninguém se juntou a eles no elevador, Isabella lançou um suspiro, e suas pálpebras fecharam.

Edward apertou seu outro seio apertou seu mamilo entre o dedo polegar e dedo indicador, esfregando a ponta enrugada com uma pressão crescente. "Duro."

"Oh!"

Assim que a porta do elevador se fechou novamente, ele se debruçou e desenhou com sua língua sobre o mamilo rosa. "Suave," ele disse, soprando uma respiração lenta acima de sua carne enrugada antes de desenha-lo em sua boca e chupando com cuidado tenro.

Seus dedos agarraram sua cabeça. Ele ainda não podia dizer o que ela preferia; Ela parecia gostar de ambos. Ele liberou o seio com um som de sucção suave e voltou sua atenção para o outro. "Áspero." Ele beliscou seu mamilo avermelhado e então chupou em sua boca, sacudindo sua língua acima da ponta dura. Ele raspou sua carne com os dentes.

"Edward!"

A porta do elevador se abriu novamente. Desta vez ela não percebeu. Edward sorriu para ele mesmo. Assim era melhor.

Ele se afastou e esperou ela abrir seus olhos antes dele tocar sua boceta por cima da calça jeans. Quando ele sentiu o calor seus pensamentos se confundiram, seu pau começou a pulsar em antecipação. Ele olhou fixamente em seus olhos bonitos quando ele apertou os dedos entre suas pernas contra seu montículo. Ele esfregou sua palma contra ela, estimulando seu clitóris com a pressão apenas suficiente para lembrá-la que estava lá.

"Suave?"

As portas fecharam novamente, e o elevador os levou mais perto de seu destino.

"Eu posso ter ambos?" Ela perguntou sem folego.

Ele sorriu e a apoiou na parede. Ele agarrou sua bunda e apertou seu pau contra seu montículo, moendo com punhaladas duras e rigorosas em seus quadris. "Ou duro?"

Ela se agarrou a ele, roçando seu calor contra seu pau latejante. Se ela estivesse de saia, ele teria subido em seu corpo logo em seguida. Ele podia quase sentir seu calor liso o engolindo, imaginá-lo segurando-a quando ela quase gozou.

"Oh Deus, Edward, foda-me," ela gemeu.

Suas bolas apertadas com excitação. Bêbado com desejo, ele esfregou sua boca aberta acima de sua garganta. "Você decidiu o que você quer Isabella?"

"Sim. Você. Eu quero você."

Ele deu a lente preta da câmera de vigilância um olhar duro longo e em seguida mordeu seu lábio inferior. Considerando o que significaria para ela se ele fosse com seus instintos e desse o que ela queria aqui mesmo. Tentadora como era, ela merecia o melhor. Ele podia esperar. Um par de em seus olhos. "Eu gosto de uma mulher que sabe o que quer."

Me afastei e olhei pra o chão. Nos ainda tínhamos cinco paradas para chegar ao topo, que lhe prometeu o céu. Isabella olhou estupidamente para ele por um momento e então lutou para cobrir seus peitos antes das portas do elevador se abrir novamente. Ele calmamente apertou o botão de "fechar a porta" tentando esconder sua ânsia, tentando fingir que ele estava no controle e mantinha calma.

Sim, ele gostava de uma mulher que sabia o que queria. Ele também gostava de deixar uma mulher confusa e desorientada, desejando seu corpo como um viciado almeja sua próxima droga. Ele roubou um olhar de Isabella notando que estava corada, desgrenhada, e brilhando com um brilho delicado de transpiração. Edward abaixou a cabeça para esconder um sorriso presumido e enfocou sua atenção em suas unhas para reduzir seu desejo de se regozijar. Sim, missão cumprida.

Isabella olhou de relance para Edward, que estava encostado contra a parede dentro do elevador, inspecionando as unhas. Ela estava pronta para arrancar fora as calças ali mesmo no elevador para que ele pudesse bater nela com seu grande pau, duro enquanto ele esfregava tão vigorosamente contra seu montículo. Ela não se importaria se as portas do elevador abrissem. Pensando que eles poderiam ser pegos a excitou ainda mais. Ela tinha conhecido alguns paus em sua vida, mas nunca tinha encontrado um prazer verdadeiro.

Será que ele não gostou por ela ter feito tantas perguntas sobre sua vida? Por que mais então ele de repente começaria a ignorá-la? Ela tinha estado muito necessitada? Muito desesperada? Será que tinha feito algo para acabar com a sua excitação? Merda!

Isabella cruzou os braços sobre o peito e virou-se de costas para enfrentá-lo de frente no elevador. Se ele achava que ia implorar-lhe para foder com ela novamente, ficaria muito decepcionado. Ela esperava que ele tivesse um caso furioso de bolas azuis. Ela estava indo para ter o serviço de quarto, dar uma olhada em suas tatuagens para provar a si mesma que era valente, e, em seguida, deixá-lo sem nada, além de sua mão como companhia. Talvez da próxima vez ele pensasse duas vezes antes de conseguir uma mulher toda quente e necessitada e então depois fingir que ela não existia.

No momento em que as portas do elevador se abriram no último andar, Isabella tinha quase se convencido de que realmente estava indo partir. O que ela estava pensando, afinal? Sim, Edward era a coisa mais sexy em três pernas e, sim, todo o seu corpo ainda estava latejando de tesão e depois de se encontrar com a perna número três, mas maldição, não ia lhe implorar para colocá-la fora de sua miséria, não importava quão atraente fosse. Ela deu um passo para frente e depois parou, piscando repetidamente enquanto assistia o que estava acontecendo no corredor ao lado de uma das portas do quarto de hóspedes. Um casal estava fazendo isso ali mesmo na frente de Deus e de todo mundo. Bem, ela e Edward eram as únicas testemunhas mortais, mas realmente... Então percebeu que a bunda com as calças de couro abaixadas logo abaixo das coxas mexendo-se ritmicamente, pertencia a Jasper e a puta sem vergonha com as pernas em volta de sua cintura, calça jeans pendurada em um tornozelo esbelto e costas pressionadas contra a parede, não era outra senão Alice.

"Alice," Isabella balbuciou. "O que diabos você está fazendo?"

Jasper virou a cabeça. Ele ainda usava os óculos de sol, pelo amor de Deus. Ele nem sequer pausou seus profundos golpes rigorosos enquanto sorria para ela. "Decidiu se juntar a nós, afinal?"

"Foda-se," disse ela. Uma mão tocou contra a parte inferior das costas, e seus mamilos se apertaram como se seu corpo não pudesse deixar de responder a um certo baterista. Droga, de qualquer maneira. Ela não podia negar que o queria, apesar de sua desatenção inexplicável no elevador que a tinha irritado. Ela não ia deixá-lo sozinho com sua mão, porque ela não queria ficar a sós com a dela.

"Você não acha que deveria fazer isso em outro lugar, cara?" Edward disse. "Há câmeras de segurança nos corredores, você sabe. E os vídeos de vigilância tendem a acabar na Internet quando pegam uma celebridade fodendo, com uma garota anônima quente em público."

"Eu não conseguia fazer a minha chave funcionar," disse Jasper.

"Nós não podíamos esperar," Alice acrescentou. "Eu precisava de seu pau gostoso dentro de mim." Ela lambeu os lábios e, em seguida, arrastou chupando beijos ao longo de toda a mandíbula, como se fosse completamente natural foder uma estrela do rock no corredor diante de algumas testemunhas. "Ele tem o maior, e mais belo pau que já chupei."

"Esse não é o seu quarto," disse Edward. Ele apontou o outro lado do corredor. "Esse é o seu quarto."

Jasper olhou para a porta marcando 1012 e do outro lado do corredor, 1021. Na verdade, ele corou. "Ah. Muito ruim."

Ele agarrou o traseiro de Alice e a segurou empalando seu pênis enquanto a arrastava pelo corredor. Ela bateu contra a parede, mas não fez nenhum protesto enquanto ele procurava no bolso de sua jaqueta de couro e eventualmente puxava um cartão de plástico branco. Ele conseguiu inseri-lo na fenda de cabeça para baixo. Quando a pequena luz sobre a porta brilhou vermelho, ele gemeu em protesto e, como se fosse incapaz de resistir, começou a empurrar profundo e duro no corpo de Alice. Edward teve pena do casal maníaco de luxúria enlouquecido e abriu a porta para eles.

"Obrigado," Jasper disse sem fôlego quando içou Alice fora da parede.

"Vejo você amanhã," disse Alice e acenou para Isabella. "Force vai abalar o seu mundo."

Isabella pegou a piscadela antes de Jasper chutar a porta fechada. Um baque forte soou no lado de dentro da porta.

Edward virou-se para oferecer-lhe um sorriso de desculpas. Ele passou a mão sobre a parte de trás de sua cabeça e olhou para o tapete. "Desculpe, você ter que ver isso. Ele é um filho da puta com tesão, mas tem um bom coração."

"Onde está o seu quarto?" Ela nunca iria admitir isso, mas estava desapontada que Edward não estava tão excitado por ela que precisava fode-la no corredor.

Ele desviou o olhar e inclinou o queixo, mas ela viu o sorriso em seus lábios sensuais. "Está com pressa?"

Aparentemente, ele não estava.

"Você me prometeu o serviço de quarto." Ela não estava com frio, mas se abraçou e esfregou as mãos para cima e para baixo dos braços. Ainda não tinha certeza se ele estava mesmo interessado em continuar o que tinha começado. Ela nunca tinha encontrado um homem que poderia ir da aceleração total até uma parada completa em três segundos. Ele parecia a querer quando entraram primeiramente no elevador. Sentiu sua excitação pressionada contra ela e ainda sentia a umidade incômoda em sua calcinha. Quando ela admitiu que o queria, ele a empurrou. Que jogo ele estava jogando de qualquer maneira? Ela não tinha experiência suficiente com os homens mundanos para descobrir como prosseguir. Ela devia jogar duramente para conseguir, rasgar sua roupa e pular em cima dele? Recuar? Ela olhou para o elevador, pesando suas opções. Se ela fosse a única a cair fora disso, não seria tão devastador para o seu ego já ferido.

Edward passou um braço em torno de sua volta e a dirigiu do outro lado do corredor. Ele deslizou seu cartão na fenda e um pequeno sinal ficou verde. "Acho que vou ter que voltar naquela promessa, Isabella," disse ele e abriu a porta.

Estaria ele realmente indo dizer a ela para ir? Por que a trouxe aqui? Ela olhou para ele. "Por quê? Você acha que é engraçado "

Ele empurrou-a para o quarto e fechou a porta. Sua frequência cardíaca chutou para cima quando olhou para ela com um olhar de pura luxuria. Não havia dúvida do calor em seu olhar apreciativo. Ele estava de volta a todo vapor. Ah, graças a Deus.

"Eu costumo ter um melhor controle." Ele pegou a bainha de sua blusa e puxou-a sobre a cabeça. "Mas não posso esperar mais. Se não fosse pela câmera de segurança no elevador, teria fodido você lá." Ele traçou a borda rendada do topo do sutiã, o olhar fixo em seu peito. "Quando me pediu para te foder, quase cai Bella. Foda-se, eu estou duro por você."

E ela pensou que ele estava jogando de durão ou não estava atraído por ela. Sua confiança aumentou. "Tire suas calças, Edward." Ela acendeu uma luz em cima, com o interruptor de parede. "Quero dar uma boa olhada nessas tatuagens."

Ele sorriu e tirou a camisa. Ela podia olhar para ele sem camisa pela eternidade e nunca se cansaria da visão de seu corpo tonificado. Ele era bonito.

Duas tatuagens decoravam o seu peito. O da direita era uma imagem incrivelmente realista de um lobo cinzento. O outro a esquerda do seu peito era uma imagem igualmente realista de um puma. O olhar de Isabella lentamente fez seu caminho até os peitorais firmes, e pelo abdômen , para descansar em um cume sexy em seu quadril. Mais uma vez a sugestão de sua tatuagem por cima do cós da calça jeans de cintura baixa chamou sua atenção. Novamente ela não conseguia entender o que era. Ela estendeu a mão para seu cinto. Ele pegou a mão dela.

"Talvez você devesse se familiarizar primeiramente com a tatuagem nas minhas costas. A do meu quadril pode ser demais para você lidar."

Ela riu. "Sério?"

"Não há nenhuma maneira de mostrá-lo e manter o meu pau na minha calça."

Ela bufou com diversão. "Ah, não, eu definitivamente não quero isso."

Edward virou-se lentamente e olhou para a parede. Quando a linda Phoenix tatuada sobre toda a superfície das costas surgiu à vista, a respiração de Isabella parou. Uau. O trabalho era impressionante. A pele estava toda decorada, irresistível. Isabella se aproximou, espalmando as mãos sobre sua carne sedutora. Ela não sabia o que esperava sentir na pele tatuada. Para descobrir que ele era tão quente e suave como a pele normal a surpreendeu. Os músculos de Edward se contraíram sob as palmas das mãos, sua respiração atou rapidamente. O cheiro do seu corpo acenou para ela e se aproximou, inalando profundamente. Sua língua pediu para provar a carne, para determinar se saboreava tão bom como cheirava.

"Eu amo isso," disse ela. "Os detalhes nas penas são surpreendentes." Ela tomou um olhar mais atento. "Os olhos parecem tão realistas. Por que a Phoenix?"

"É um símbolo do meu renascimento," disse a ela. "Do homem que todos queriam que eu fosse para o que eu estava destinado a ser."

Ela apertou os lábios para um ombro decorado por uma asa estendida em vermelha, laranja, amarela e preta. "Boa escolha," disse ela. Desenhou a língua sobre sua pele.

"Obrigado, eu tive o desenho personalizado."

"Não a tatuagem," disse ela, "apesar de ser bonita. Boa escolha em escolher o homem que estava destinado a ser."

Isabella deslizou ambas as mãos em torno de seu corpo para acariciar seu peito. Ela não podia detectar sua tatuagem pelo toque, mas quando seu dedo roçou o piercing perfurado em seu mamilo, uma onda de calor líquido convergiu entre suas coxas. Engolida pelo desejo, Isabella apertou os lábios para sua coluna e esfregou o pedaço de metal dentro de um círculo suave com o polegar. Ela perguntou qual seria a sensação de ter o mamilo perfurado e os lábios de Edward puxando para isso. Será que ela seria capaz de sentir o puxar para dentro e para fora? Seus seios de repente pesaram e ficaram doloridos, ela os esmagou em suas costas e passou as mãos pelo seu estômago, magro e duro.

"Então você não está mais cobiçando toda a banda geek desajeitada com suspensórios," ele perguntou.

Incapaz de resistir à tentação, ela empurrou a mão no bolso da frente e pegou seu pênis em sua palma. Tão longo, duro e enorme. Sua boceta pulsou de desejo. "Eu não sei. Esse sujeito é bem dotado como você?"

Sua respiração pegou e seu abdômen apertou em baixo de sua outra mão explorando. Ela arrastou beijos acima de suas costas enquanto suavemente acariciava seu pau pelo algodão suave do forro de seu bolso.

"Sim, mas ele não saberia como usá-lo." Ele agarrou seu pulso e puxou a mão do bolso antes de se virar para encará-la. "Felizmente, eu sei."

Como seu olhar aquecido percorrendo seu peito, sua observação inteligente morreu em sua língua. Sua mão se moveu para as costas para desabotoar o sutiã com facilidade praticada. Ele removeu o pedaço de renda rosa e arco e deixou-a cair no chão. "Bonito," ele murmurou. Seus dedos roçaram os mamilos tensos, e as costas arquearam involuntariamente. As mãos de Edward deslizaram por sua barriga e soltaram seu cinto. O botão de sua calça apareceu livre. Ele puxou o zíper para baixo, centímetro por centímetro.

Devagar.

Devagar.

Muito fodidamente lento.

Ela estava em chamas.

Isabella estendeu a mão para seu cinto. Ela soltou-o e abriu a braguilha. Antes que ele pudesse detê-la, ela puxou as calças para baixo de suas coxas para revelar a tatuagem em seu quadril. Ela se agachou na frente dele para uma inspeção mais de perto — um leão? — Mas encontrou o pau duro lindo na frente dela muito mais interessante do que qualquer desenho artístico. Veias inchadas sob a pele escura do seu pau. A ponta curvada agradavelmente para cima. Sua cabeça inchada brilhava com uma pitada de pré-sêmen. A língua de Isabella correu para fora para provar o gosto dele e Edward gemeu em tormento. Sorrindo para a sua resposta, Isabella apertou a palma contra seu quadril e usou a outra mão para dirigir seu pênis em sua boca. Ela esfregou a língua contra o cume grosso na parte inferior. Chupando forte, ela se afastou até que seus lábios bateram sobre a coroa da cabeça, antes de avançar para frente e levá-lo profundamente dentro de sua boca.

Edward respirou fundo através de seus dentes. "Isabella... Espere."

_**Foi maldade parar ai. É para dar um tempo para que liguem o ar condicionado, ventiladores, pegar uma bolsa de gelo ou qualquer coisa para se refrescar, porque a """coisa""" vai ser quente.**_

_**Essa fic é curtinha, mas gostaria de saber a opinião de vcs. Estão gostando? Se estiverem, posto hj ainda o próximo cap.**_

_**beijos e até.**_

_**comentem e TENTE-ME a postar o mais rápido possível. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás para olhar para ele. Ele lhe puxou o cabelo do rosto com uma mão.

"Não me faça ficar mais duro do que já estou, tenho surpresas para você." Ele olhou por cima do ombro para a suíte. "Na minha bagagem."

Ela puxou a cabeça para trás, libertando-o da sucção apertada de sua boca. "Que tipo de surpresa?"

"Eu vou te mostrar. Só... que se você continuar fazendo isso, vou gozar e então provavelmente vou dormir depois."

Ela olhou para ele, incrédula. "Eu nunca conheci um cara que recuasse um sexo oral antes."

"Pelo menos me deixe retribuir."

Ele passou os braços em volta dela, apertando os seios nus firmemente em seu peito. O piercing no seu mamilo esfregou contra sua aréola, e ela pensou que iria explodir de tesão. Aquele pedaço proibido de joia a fez se sentir tão impertinente. Tão imprudente. Ele a fez se sentir assim. Ela amava todas as coisas não convencionais sobre ele. Estava começando a ver por que Alice estava tão atraída por meninos maus.

Barriga-com-barriga Edward caminhou com ela para trás na grande área da sala de estar aberta. Quando ela virou a cabeça para olhar no quarto luxuosamente decorado, ele fez uma pausa. Ela olhou para ele perguntando e ele pegou sua boca em um beijo profundo. Isabella colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o beijou de volta, sem fazer nenhum protesto quando ele empurrou sua calça para baixo sobre seus quadris. Ele agarrou a bunda dela em ambas as mãos grandes e apertou-a mais perto contra ele, seu pau grosso golpeando-a na barriga.

Ele começou a se mover com ela para trás novamente. Desta vez, ele não parou até que suas pernas entraram em contato com a cama. Ele a deitou sobre o colchão, ainda beijando-a. Quando a tinha onde queria, levantou seu peso em suas mãos, puxou a boca livre de seus lábios ávidos, e olhou para ela.

"Suas calças estão no meu caminho," ele murmurou.

Ela tentou lutar para sair delas — estavam em seu caminho também — mas suas barrigas estavam coladas juntos e tinha seu jeans preso contra a borda da cama com a parte inferior do corpo.

"Não se apresse," disse ele. "Eu quero olhar para você em primeiro lugar."

Ele se afastou e levantou, deixando-a sozinha e desorientada com as pernas balançando para fora da cama. Ele agarrou seu jeans e os tirou em um puxão, deixou a calcinha e as sandálias de salto alto no lugar. Ela se contorceu para o meio da cama, usando os cotovelos e calcanhares para impulsionar em todo o colchão. Ele agarrou um tornozelo logo acima da correia de seu sapato, e ela parou.

"Mostre-me como você gosta," disse ele.

"O que?"

"Eu não poderia dizer se você gosta suave ou áspero, por isso me mostre."

"Como é que eu vou mostrar a você?"

"Toque seus seios."

"Edward, eu gostaria de qualq — "

O olhar que deu a ela ameaçou derreter a calcinha imediatamente fora de seu corpo. "Mostre-me, Bella."

Ela caiu de costas agarrando os seios com as duas mãos. Não era o propósito em ter um parceiro para fazer isso por ela que não teria que fazê-lo sozinha? Ela puxou seus mamilos até que estavam suficientemente duros e, em seguida, baixou as mãos.

"Satisfeito?"

Ele riu. "Nem um pouco. Tire sua calcinha."

"Edward... "

"Tire-as."

Ela bufou e pegou a calcinha, empurrando-as sobre o seu bumbum.

"Não gosto disso." Ele se inclinou sobre a cama e cobriu suas mãos com a sua retardando seus movimentos para um passeio de provocação deliberada. "Olhe para mim enquanto você a desliza " disse ele. "Então eu posso decidir se quero olhar dentro dos seus olhos ou pegar o meu primeiro vislumbre de sua boceta inchada."

"Molhada."

Seu olhar passou por seu corpo e ele estremeceu, seus dentes empurrando contra o lábio inferior como se estivesse contendo-se de buscar a carne aquecida entre as coxas.

Ela nunca tinha estado com um homem que dava instruções, e nunca tinha bruscamente dito a um amante exatamente o que queria dele na cama, mas talvez com Edward, não seria estranho. Talvez pela primeira vez, não teria que fingir um orgasmo.

"Entendo," ela sussurrou. "Vou seguir suas instruções."

Seus olhos se encontraram e ela tentou segurar seu olhar enquanto trabalhava lentamente a calcinha por suas pernas. Ele olhou para baixo para verificar o seu progresso e respirou ofegante antes de voltar seu olhar para os olhos dela.

"Isso é sexy," ele sussurrou. "Quero olhar para o seu corpo, mas me negar me faz te querer mais."

Ela puxou a calcinha passando pelos joelhos e se contorceu para abrir as coxas, para banhar sua carne aquecida no ar do ambiente fresco.

Ele respirou fundo e, em seguida, pegou o pau grosso na mão. "Foda-se," disse ele sem fôlego, "o seu cheiro está me deixando louco." Ele acariciou seu comprimento lentamente da base à ponta. "Diga-me o que você gosta bebê. Eu quero agradá-la."

Isabella fechou os olhos. Isso tornava mais fácil falar com ele. "Gostei quando você foi gentil com um seio e áspero com o outro. Fez-me quente. Você pode fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo?"

Ela abriu uma pálpebra para ver se ele estava prestando atenção. Seu sorriso lindo fez uma aparição.

"O que mais te faz quente?"

Estar me perguntando o que me faz quente, faz quente.

Ela lentamente deslizou sua calcinha com um pé e abriu as pernas. Tremendo com uma mistura de nervosismo e excitação, se manteve aberta com uma mão e traçou as dobras internas de sua boceta com dois dedos da outra mão. Ele viu o movimento com o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes, sua respiração estava dura e travada.

"Eu gosto de um homem acariciando meus lábios até que eu esteja toda molhada e sinta que vou morrer se não me foder logo. Mesmo se estou implorando para ele, continua brincando e provocando até que eu ache que ele jamais vai me dar o que quero. Em seguida, ele desliza o dedo dentro de mim." Ela traçou sua abertura com a ponta do dedo. Mergulhou a ponta do dedo dentro. Sua boceta apertou, tentando ordenhar o dedo mais profundamente dentro. "Ele o mantém enterrado enquanto acaricia meu clitóris." Ela lentamente passou o dedo em seu clitóris e, em seguida, esfregou em círculos. Pulsações de prazer irradiavam de seu núcleo, implorando por um toque mais rigoroso. Golpes mais rápidos. Negou-se ao alívio de um orgasmo rápido, mantendo os movimentos deliberadamente lentos e suaves. A maneira hipnotizada que Edward observava seus movimentos, enquanto combinava seu ritmo enquanto ele acariciava seu comprimento, disparou seu desejo para a estratosfera. Ela nunca esteve tão excitava em sua vida e ele mal a tocou.

Ela não sabia o que excitava mais: seus dedos em si mesma ou Edward vendo-a como se estivesse hipnotizado. Mas ela estava mentindo sobre o que um homem fazia para fazê-la quente. Isto era como ela gozava, mas nunca tinha tido um homem fazendo isso por ela. Dizendo-lhe. Mostrando. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ele poderia errar.

"Então," disse ela, com a voz baixa e rouca: "quando eu começo a chegar e minha boceta está apertando, ele enfia dois dedos dentro de mim uma e outra vez, o mais forte que puder. Dirigindo-me mais e mais."

"Eu posso sentir o cheiro como excitada você está, bebê," disse Edward. "Quero provar você. O que você quer que eu faça com a minha língua?"

Ela não esperava gostar dessa franqueza no quarto. Ela imaginava que seria embaraçoso. Não foi tão difícil dizer-lhe o que gostava, como ela pensou que seria. E mostrando-lhe? Isso só a fez ainda mais quente.

"Quero a sua firme língua se contorcendo contra o meu clitóris até que meus sucos estejam escorrendo pelo meu traseiro, e então quero que você lamba a bagunça quente que criou." Ela capturou seus sucos nas pontas dos dedos e os trouxe a sua boca. "Quero provar a mim mesmo em seus lábios quando você me beijar depois." Ela lambeu o sêmen de seus dedos. "Mmm. Sujo."

Como um louco ele mergulhou na cama com ela, pegando as coxas em seus ombros enquanto escondia o rosto entre as pernas. Sua língua roçou seu clitóris, e ela gritou. Falar era sexy, mas fazê-lo era muito melhor. Ele esfregou sua língua contra o clitóris e se mexeu para que pudesse traçar suas dobras internas com dois dedos do modo que ela lhe mostrou.

"Ah, sim, Edward." Ela engasgou. Esse prazer era muito melhor do que quando dava prazer a si mesma. Seus lábios trancaram em seu clitóris e chupou. "Eu amo isso," disse ela. "Ninguém nunca fez isso... Oh Deus! Espere. Eu acho..."

Ele soltou seu clitóris, deixando o orgasmo fora do alcance. "Não goze ainda," disse ele. "Você acabou de me dizer que gosta de ser provocada."

"Talvez eu seja de multi-orgasmos."

"Você é?" Sua língua roçou seu clitóris, e ele continuou a traçar sua abertura dolorida com dois dedos.

"Eu não sei. Nenhum homem jamais me fez gozar antes."

Seus olhos arregalaram. "Nunca?"

"A não ser que eu os ajudasse tocando em mim."

"Você está brincando."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu gostaria de estar. Normalmente apenas finjo." Por que ela disse isso a ele? Seu rosto aqueceu com vergonha.

"Não finja comigo, Bella. Se o que eu estou fazendo não está funcionando para você, diga-me."

"Isso está trabalhando comigo. Essa coisa de sucção realmente funciona para mim." Ela esperava que ele tomasse a dica sem a fazer implorar para chupar seu clitóris novamente.

"Você gosta de um dedo na sua bunda quando você goza?" Ele perguntou antes de sua língua sacudir seu clitóris novamente. Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu em resposta.

"Eu não sei."

"Alguma vez você já experimentou?"

"Bem, não, mas..."

"Vou fazer isso. Diga-me se você gosta ou não."

Seu coração já correndo fora de controle. O que no mundo tinha concordado em fazer?

"Tudo bem."

Ele ficou em silêncio enquanto se concentrava em agradar a carne entre as pernas dela com os lábios. Sua língua. Suas mãos. Os sons da sucção eram quase tão eróticos quanto à sensação de sua boca sobre ela. Ele traçou os lábios escorregadios com as pontas dos dedos, provocando-a até que ela arqueava contra a mão dele.

"Foda-me, Edward. Por favor. Somente... Somente coloque e golpeie-me. Bata-me com força. Eu te desejo tanto."

Seu dedo deslizou profundo, e ela deu um suspiro estrangulado. Ela balançava contra sua mão, querendo que ele empurrasse os dedos dentro e fora dela. Ele chupou seu clitóris em sua boca e esfregou-a vigorosamente com a sua língua. Ah. Uau. Sim. Assim. Oh. Foda-se. Edward!

Seu útero contraiu. Espasmos de liberação percorriam sua pélvis e propagou através de seu corpo. A boca aberta em êxtase, Isabella se esqueceu de como respirar. Edward deslizou um segundo dedo em sua boceta apertada e a ponta de um terceiro dedo em sua bunda. Ele pressionou os três dedos profundamente e, em seguida, os puxando livres e enfiou novamente e de novo e de novo enquanto ela gozava. E gozou de novo e de novo. Oooohhhhhhh! Isso não podia ser real. Explosões e mais explosões. Ela ainda estava estremecendo com tremores de prazer quando ele puxou sua mão livre e usou a língua para limpar o gozo de sua boceta. Limpando a bagunça quente que tinha feito. Ela respirou profundamente.

Estava completamente mole no momento que ele subiu na cama para deitar ao lado dela. Beijou-a, dando-lhe um sabor de seu próprio sêmen em seus lábios. Ela amamentou a sua língua até que já não podia mais provar a si mesma, embora ainda pudesse sentir seu sexo na pele. Não tinha certeza por que isso a excitava. Por que nunca tinha admitido esse fato a alguém. Nem mesmo para si mesma.

"Você não fingiu isso não é?"

Ela riu fracamente. "Eu não sei como fingir isso."

Ele sorriu. "Bem, agora eu sei de uma coisa que você gosta."

"Isso só contou como uma coisa?" Isso se pareceu mais como dez experiências felizes em uma.

"Mmm-hmm." Ele deu beijos suaves ao longo de sua mandíbula e da garganta. "Vamos descobrir o que mais você gosta."

"Deixe-me recuperar o fôlego para que eu possa descobrir o que você gosta."

"Eu não terminei com você ainda." Ele deslizou para baixo de seu corpo e delicadamente lambeu e chupou um mamilo enquanto apertava e puxava o outro. Ele continuamente estimulou seu seio esquerdo com duros, movimentos dos dedos e da boca áspera até que estava avermelhado, dolorido, e desperto, enquanto seu seio direito foi mimado com toques suaves e beijos que a deixou desejosa, dolorida, e animada. E os seios não eram as únicas partes de seu corpo que estavam pulsando com a necessidade. Sua vagina estava molhada e inchada de novo, já. Ela não tinha dúvida de que ele poderia fazê-la gozar mais uma vez. Desta vez, ela o queria dentro dela quando gozasse.

"Edward," ela confessou: "Quero você dentro de mim. Quero meus braços e as pernas em torno de você enquanto você empurra fundo contra mim."

"Nós dois queremos isso, bebê, mas ainda não. Primeiro, quero que você chupe meu saco e me provoque com a boca . Sua boca me deixa loucamente excitado."

Chupar seu saco e provocar como? "Eu não sei... sei como."

"Tudo bem. Vou te dizer como gosto."

Justo, ela supôs. Ele ouviu como ela gostava e não hesitou em satisfazê-la. Ele rolou de costas, e sua boceta latejou quando viu o quão duro e inchado seu pênis estava. Ela precisava apressar-se para que ele pudesse enchê-la com aquele monstro. Ela nunca tinha visto um pau tão grande, muito menos tinha tido um dentro dela. Seu vibrador teria se sentido inadequado em sua presença.

Edward apoiou alguns travesseiros sob seus ombros e cabeça, deitou-se e abriu as pernas. "Suave," disse ele. "Eles estão muito sensíveis."

Sentou-se entre suas coxas e abaixou a cabeça para passar a língua sobre a costura que corria entre suas bolas. Todo o seu corpo estremeceu, e ele apertou as cobertas abaixo dele em punhos apertados. Ela moveu a cabeça para sugar a pele sobre uma bola e sacudiu com a língua.

"Ah," ele suspirou. "Pensei que você disse que não sabia como. Está perfeito. Eu amo isso."

E ela amava o jeito que ele estava reagindo aos seus movimentos inexperientes. Ela moveu a boca para o outro lado.

"Deus, você é boa," ele sussurrou. "Não pare. Espere. O que eu estava... Hum..." Ele apertou as palmas das mãos contra os olhos. "Não tenho certeza se posso levar muito mais. Basta."

Ela timidamente acariciou seu buraco sensível com a ponta do dedo. Ele chupou uma respiração surpreendida e quase pulou para fora da cama.

"Eu fiz isto errado," ela perguntou.

"Não, querida. Você quase me fez explodir. Não posso esperar mais." Ele rolou para fora da cama e caiu de joelhos. Abriu uma mala e começou a procurar através de seu conteúdo. Roupas e produtos de higiene pessoal saíram voando em todas as direções. "Preciso de um preservativo. Onde diabos estão?"

Em poucos segundos ele tinha encontrado um, abriu e desenrolou sobre o seu pau enorme. E se reuniu a Isabella na cama.

"Você está pronta?" Ele perguntou.

Ela estava cansada de falar. Agarrou-o pelo braço, jogou-o de costas, e montou seus quadris.

Ele sorriu para ela, olhando todo perigoso e irresistível. Digno de ser fodido. "Vou tomar isso como um sim."

Edward agarrou seu pênis em uma mão e o dirigiu para sua abertura. Ela sentou com um suspiro de alívio, subindo e descendo sobre ele em um movimento lento e deliberado. Sentindo mais a sua largura, o seu comprimento. Oh Deus, como ele a encheu. Novamente. E novamente. E novamente.

Suas costas arquearam para fora da cama. "Mais rápido, Bella. Mais rápido e mais forte."

Quando ela pegou o ritmo, ele sentou-se, envolvendo os braços ao redor dela, e virou-a de costas. Ainda enterrado dentro dela, começou a se mover. Ela teve uma nova perspectiva sobre o seu nome artístico. Havia um inferno de muita força por trás de cada impulso rítmico, e isso era exatamente o que ela precisava: uma foda dura e áspera.

Isabella colocou os braços e as pernas ao redor dele, atenta para não arranhar suas coxas com seus sapatos, e agarrou-se. A pressão cresceu dentro dela. Prazer. Necessidade. Conexão. Edward levantou a cabeça para olhar em seus olhos. Diminuiu seus golpes, moendo os quadris cada vez que mergulhava profundo. Estimulando o clitóris. Batendo contra o colo do útero por dentro. Esfregando a parede frontal, apenas no ponto certo. Seu prazer se converteu em êxtase. Sua necessidade em desespero.

Sua boca abriu em descrença quando seu êxtase tornou-se euforia. O desespero se tornou em alivio. Agarrou-se a Edward, gritando em êxtase enquanto gozava.

No mesmo instante, seu corpo ficou tenso. Ela viu quando ele soltou. Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta. Olhos bem fechados. Rosto contorcido em êxtase. Ele estremeceu puxado para trás uma última vez, e empurrou profundo, balançando contra ela como se desejasse estar enterrado ainda mais profundo. Ele gritou entre rígidos, suspiros instáveis antes de cair em cima dela. Ela o puxou para perto, segurando-o firmemente em seu peito enquanto beijava sua testa. Ele murmurou os mais sexys pequenos sons de satisfação enquanto se recuperava.

Ou talvez fosse ela fazendo todos aqueles barulhos de prazer.

"Será que você fingiu," ele perguntou.

Ela riu e deu-lhe um aperto afetuoso. "Eu não precisei. Isso foi incrível."

"Você está brincando? Eu nem sequer durei muito tempo. Disse que você me tinha muito excitado."

Ela sorriu, como se o conseguindo excitado era um pouco de tipo de realização que merecia um troféu.

"Desejaria não estar tão cansado," ele sussurrou. "Quero estar com você por mais tempo, mas acho que precisarei dormir um pouco. Os shows me desgastam."

"Há sempre o amanhã de manhã," disse ela, com o coração vibrando. Talvez ele estivesse dizendo a ela para sair, para encontrar suas roupas e ir.

Ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu para ela. "Você quer passar a noite comigo?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e teve que desviar o olhar de seu sorriso de orelha a orelha. Por que ela passar a noite com ele o fazia parecer tão feliz?

Edward saiu de seu corpo e beijou a ponta de seu nariz. "Estou contente. Não vá a lugar nenhum. Estarei de volta."

Edward desapareceu no banheiro, deslizando a camisinha de seu pênis amolecido enquanto andava. A água da torneira foi ligada.

Isabella lutou para encontrar forças para entrar debaixo das cobertas. Ela tirou os sapatos antes de ir para o outro lado da cama, deixando as cobertas voltarem para o outro lado do enorme colchão king-size. Edward voltou um momento depois e sorriu ao vê-la esperando por ele.

Ele se juntou a ela debaixo das cobertas e, apesar da grande área vazia na cama, imediatamente se aconchegou contra suas costas em seu tranquilo calor. Ele beijou a ponta de sua orelha. "Estou feliz que você decidiu ficar," ele murmurou. Sua voz profunda soou alta, porque ele estava tão maravilhosamente perto. "Espero que você não se importe se eu te abraçar a noite toda."

Seu coração aqueceu e se sentiu como se estivesse aumentando em seu peito. "Eu não me importo. Eu gosto."

"Se você ficar faminta, peça o serviço de quarto," disse ele letargicamente.

"E se eu ficar com tesão," ela perguntou, enfiando os dedos através dos seu e segurando suas mãos juntas contra o centro de seu peito.

"Desperte-me."

Edward piscou os olhos e levantou a cabeça do travesseiro. Algo o tinha acordado. Seu primeiro pensamento foi para Isabella, que ainda estava abraçada contra seu corpo, tinha decidido que ela estava com tesão. Agora que ele teve um pouco de sono, estava muito danado de tesão.

Quando se moveu, ela começou a acordar.

"Que horas são?" Ela resmungou, esticando seu corpo e esfregando sua deliciosa bunda contra seu pau interessado.

Houve uma batida na porta. "Edward! Você acordou? Temos que estar na estrada, em algumas horas. Você quer café da manhã?"

Era Jasper. E não, ele não queria café da manhã. Ele queria mais de Isabella.

Sua barriga roncou, e cobriu-a com uma mão. "Sim, nós vamos encontrá-lo em meia hora," ele gritou a Jasper. Isabella contorceu sua bunda contra, ele estava definitivamente excitado. "Melhor, daqui à uma hora," ele gritou.

"Estou morrendo de fome," Isabella reclamou.

"Assim como eu" Faminto por ela. E ele não estava mais cansado. Nem um pouco.

Ele mergulhou sob as cobertas, deliciando-se com o som de sua risada quando segurou os seios com as duas mãos e beijou a barriga lisa. Ele pegou o piercing do umbigo com os dentes e puxou suavemente. Ele desejava que pudessem passar o dia todo na cama. Fazendo amor. Falando. Conhecendo mais um sobre o outro. Como um casal real. Sempre na estrada, ele nunca tinha tempo de chegar perto de uma mulher. Noite diferente. Cidade diferente. Amante diferente. Mesmo que ele encontrasse uma mulher que realmente gostava — uma mulher como Isabella — tinha de dizer adeus a ela antes que pudesse fazer uma ligação duradoura. Ele se sentiu tão bem apenas por segurá-la durante a noite. Ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que uma mulher tinha ficado em seus braços por mais de algumas horas. Sabendo que teria que deixá-la ir tão cedo deixou um dolorido sentimento em seu peito. Edward gostaria de saber se ela tinha algum interesse em tentar algo, de longa distância. Ao contrário da maioria de seus encontros de uma noite, Isabella era para um relacionamento. E ela não o queria, porque ele era uma estrela do rock, o queria por ele ser tão diferente, algo que ele tinha trabalhado tão duro para esconder. Seria bom compartilhar essa parte de si mesmo. Para ser aceito por isso. Ousar ser querido por isso? Mesmo assim, Edward tinha medo de perguntar se ela queria um compromisso. Não seria justo em mantê-la pendurada quando ele sabia que não seria capaz de vê-la mais do que algumas vezes por mês. E isso se eles tivessem com sorte.

"Tem alguma coisa errada," ela perguntou, empurrando a coberta para olhar para ele.

Ele olhou para ela timidamente. Não tinha a intenção de parar de dar prazer a ela. Às vezes, ele pensava muito com sua cabeça de cima, quando seria melhor apenas ir com os instintos de sua cabeça de baixo. Talvez ela estivesse disposta a tentar um relacionamento. Ele nunca saberia até que perguntasse. Ou talvez ele devesse começar com algo um pouco menos restritivo.

"Eu só estava pensando."

"Ah," disse ela. "Você estava tão excitado com meu corpo que você começou a pensar."

Ela estava brincando? Ele não poderia dizer. "Eu estava pensando em nós, na verdade."

"Nós?"

"Gosto de você, Bella. Pensei que talvez pudéssemos ficar em contato. Continuar vendo um ao outro quando pudermos. Talvez tentar algo."

"Você quer dizer, como um relacionamento?"

"Se você não quiser "

Ela cobriu os lábios com dois dedos. "Eu gosto de você também, Edward. Eu só não acho que algo duradouro viria com isso. Continuar com o que começamos aqui é muito mais do que eu esperava."

"Oh."

Ela sorriu. "Mas estou feliz que você esteja aberto a essa possibilidade."

Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta. "Você está"

"Sim. Às vezes, você só sabe que é compatível com alguém."

"Haveria descoberto isso se você soubesse quem eu era quando começou a falar comigo?"

"Provavelmente não," ela admitiu. "E eu teria perdido de conhecer um homem fascinante e complexo."

"Sem mencionar em ter orgasmos fantásticos."

Ela riu. "Bem, sim, isso também."

"Quer ir para o próximo agora?"

"Eu não acho que... "

Ele moveu a mão para cobrir os lábios com dois dedos. "Eu faço."

Ele olhou para sua mala, perguntando se deveria ir para uma das invenções que tinha guardado dentro.

Seu estômago roncou de novo, e ele parou. Talvez houvesse necessidades físicas mais importantes do que afundar em seu pequeno corpo apertado. Ele honestamente não conseguia pensar em nada.

"Edward, podemos comer primeiro? Além disso, eu preciso ir ao banheiro e escovar os dentes. Eu me sinto nojenta."

"Não há nada nojento em você."

"Eu não posso relaxar. Pelo menos me deixe fazer xixi."

Ele suspirou. "Certo. Vou esperar. Eu não vou gostar, mas vou esperar. Poderia muito bem ir buscar um café da manhã. Você vai precisar de força."

Isabella não sabia por que conhecer a banda fazia seu corpo tremer de nervosismo. Ela tinha passado a noite com o baterista deles; ela não podia imaginar que o resto dos rapazes seria muito mais intimidadores do que o homem com um moicano cobre e tatuagens em seu couro cabeludo. Claro, Edward e seus companheiros pareciam um grupo de bandidos, mas graças a ele, tinha baixado a guarda e descoberto que ele não era tão diferente dos rapazes normais com os quais ela geralmente saía. Bem, isso não era exatamente verdade. Edward era muito mais sexy. Muito mais interessante. Muito mais gentil. Carinhoso. Maravilhoso. E o homem sabia como balançar um colchão.

"Nós poderíamos tomar café da manhã na cama," Edward disse perto de sua orelha. "Ainda temos tempo para voltar."

"Eu estou bem," ela mentiu.

Conforme a recepcionista os direcionava para uma sala de jantar privada, Isabella rezava para que Alice já estivesse na mesa. Sem sorte.

Três integrantes da banda e os outros dois rapazes estavam sentados em uma das quatro enormes cabines na sala. Havia dezenas de mesas quadradas e cadeiras adicionais, cada uma com toalhas de mesa de linho brancas, guardanapos floresta verde e talheres de prata com acabamentos. Mesmo que toda a equipe se juntasse a eles, eles não precisariam de tanto espaço. A pista de dança ocupava a metade da sala. Ela tinha certeza de que o local era usado para recepções de casamento. Isabella se perguntou se os funcionários do hotel mantinham os roqueiros separados da sala de jantar principal para que as pessoas não os incomodassem tentando pedir autógrafos ou porque diziam que os roqueiros eram tão barulhentos que eles tinham certeza que perturbariam os outros hóspedes do hotel mais conservadores. Talvez um pouco dos dois.

"Você quer que a gente se sente com eles ou sozinhos?" Edward perguntou, acenando com a cabeça em direção à cabine ocupada.

"Podemos nos sentar com eles." Ela queria provar para si mesma que o resto da banda dele não a deixava uma pilha de nervos.

Até agora, não tão bom. Seu estômago estava trabalhando em uma nova rotina de ginástica.

Edward apoiou uma mão contra a parte inferior de suas costas quando eles pararam ao lado da mesa. "Vocês já pediram?" ele perguntou aos rapazes.

"Não para você," um membro da Sole Regret disse.

Ele tinha cabelos negros como azeviche em um estilo desgrenhado, que combinava muito bem com sua roupa totalmente preta. Isabella sabia que ele era o guitarrista, mas não conseguia se lembrar de seu nome. Seus olhos cinza-aço percorreram as roupas amarrotadas de Isabella e os cabelos emaranhados antes de se fixar no rosto. "Sua namorada sexy pode se sentar ao meu lado." Ele escorregou na cabine e deu um tapinha no assento ao lado dele. Isabella hesitou antes deslizar ao lado dele.

Edward se sentou ao seu lado oposto, e ela teve que mover para mais perto do guitarrista. Ele usava correntes suficientes para rebocar um caminhão. "Você não vai apresentá-la?" o guitarrista perguntou.

"Isabella," Edward disse sem rodeios.

Ela olhou para Edward e o encontrou examinando um menu. Ele parecia ter perdido todo o interesse nela. Por quê? Ela não era legal o suficiente para sair com seus amigos rock-star?

Ela voltou sua atenção para o guitarrista. "Oi," ela disse, "você seria..."

Ele riu e passou a mão sobre o rosto. "Onde diabos você encontrou essa, Force? Eu não acho que exista uma mulher com sessenta anos que não saiba o meu nome."

Outro parecendo estrela do rock estendeu o braço através da mesa para apertar sua mão. "Eu sou Owen," ele disse. "Não julgue o resto de nós pelo ego gigante de Adam."

"Você toca baixo," disse Isabella, como se ela estivesse em um programa de perguntas e tinha certeza que ela voltaria para casa de mãos vazias.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. "Isso está correto."

Ele tinha os olhos azuis mais lindos que ela já vira. E a estrutura óssea de uma estrela de cinema. E tatuagens e piercings de um lado do rosto.

"A maioria das pessoas o conhecem como Tags," o ego chamado Adam informou.

Ela vagamente se lembrava de Alice dizendo que o bonito rapaz da banda atendia pelo apelido de Tags. No entanto, com toda a honestidade, era difícil para ela olhar além dos acessórios de garoto durão do rosto deslumbrante. Ela estava trabalhando nisso. Sua frequência cardíaca quase tinha voltado ao normal. Ela quase tinha se convencido que ela não tinha nada a temer com esses caras.

"Você prefere ser chamado de Tags ou Owen?" ela perguntou, notando o surrado conjunto de tags militares em uma corrente fina ao redor de seu pescoço. Era assim que ele ganhou o apelido? Ela estava muito intimidada para perguntar.

"Ele vai atender a qualquer coisa," o outro guitarrista do grupo disse. Ele sorriu para Owen e depois voltou sua atenção para Isabella. "Cuff," disse ele, sacudindo a mão. Ele estava usando uma braçadeira grossa em um pulso que parecia algo saído de uma convenção de escravidão. "Ou Kellen," ele acrescentou.

"Kelly," Owen corrigiu. Ele sorriu como se estivesse na posse de um segredo bem guardado. Mais uma vez, Isabella estava muito intimidada se intrometer.

"Garotas não gostam do nome Kelly," disse Kelly. "Eu disse para você começar a me chamar de Kellen na frente das damas ou ficar com Cuff."

"Mas ela está com Edward," Owen lembrou. "Você não precisa impressioná-la."

Isabella não tinha certeza como alguém podia dizer que ela estava com Edward. Ele tinha começado a ignorá-la no instante em que se sentou.

"Eu gosto do nome Kelly para um cara," disse ela.

Kelly tinha cabelos castanhos compridos e uma sensualidade que parecia alcançar do outro lado da mesa e agarrá-la pelo útero. Ela definitivamente se lembrava dele tocando no palco na noite anterior. E zombando de Adam e Jasper. Ela se perguntou se a sensação de seu cabelo era como seda, como se parecia. Era definitivamente melhor do que manter seu próprio emaranhado de rebeldes cabelos encaracolados.

"Veja, eu disse que aquela garota era apenas uma cadela," Owen disse. "Nem todo mundo acha que seu nome é um nome de menina."

"Você é o único que ainda insiste em me chamar de Kelly," disse ele.

"Você sempre será Kelly para mim," Owen disse com um sorriso doce.

"Como você ficou com Edward, afinal?" Um dos outros caras interrompeu.

Isabella o reconheceu como o carregador e segurança bonito que tinha dado a ela e Alice passagem nos bastidores na noite anterior. Dimitre.

"Eu pensei que você e aquela outra garota gostosa ficariam com Jasper na noite passada. Ela disse que vocês duas eram apaixonadas, mas ainda, gostavam de um ménage com um cara porque até mesmo um vibrador duplo nunca era tão bom como compartilhar um pau de verdade."

Isabella riu nervosamente. Todos os membros da banda estavam olhando para ela com interesse agora. Até mesmo Edward tinha abaixado seu menu. "Alice disse isso. Nós não somos amantes, apenas amigas."

"Você tem certeza? O jeito que ela te beijou..."

"Eu tenho certeza. Ela me pegou completamente de surpresa ou eu nunca teria permitido. Nós nunca compartilhamos um cara. Ou um vibrador."

O ajudante franziu a testa. "Mas vocês eram tão quente juntas. Eu andei com uma ereção metade da noite só de pensar nisso."

Kelly esticou o braço e lhe deu um tapa no braço. "Não fale assim na frente de uma dama."

Isabella avaliou Kelly um pouco mais de perto. Ela não era realmente atraída por homens com cabelos longos ou moicanos — até recentemente — mas ele era lindo demais. Traços fortes. Misteriosos olhos escuros. Uma mulher poderia se perder naqueles olhos durante horas.

"Então o que você quer comer, Bella?" Edward perguntou. "Eu pensei que você estava morrendo de fome."

Ela colocou sua mão sobre sua coxa e se inclinou para partilhar seu menu. Quando ele deu um beijo suave no seu cabelo, ela o olhou hesitante. Ele sorriu. Havia um desejo em seu olhar que ela não entendia. Diferente do olhar de desejo sexual que a fazia desejar seu corpo. Este a fazia querer mais do que uma única noite com ele. Mas isso era estúpido. Ela sabia que um relacionamento com ele nunca daria certo. Por que ele iria até mesmo sugerir isso quando ele poderia ter tantos casos sem compromissos cheios de emoções que ele quisesse?

"O que você vai pedir?" ela perguntou.

"Bife e ovos."

"Parece bom. Você pode pedir para mim também?"

"Claro. Como você gosta do seu bife?"

"No ponto."

"Ovos?"

"Gema mole."

"O que você quer beber?"

Edward ainda estava olhando para Isabella, como se essa conversa totalmente normal significasse o mundo para ele. Ela segurou sua forte mandíbula com uma mão, se deleitando com a aspereza de sua barba por fazer contra as pontas dos dedos, e o puxou mais perto para um beijo carinhoso. Quando ela se afastou, ela olhou em seus olhos verdes e soltou um suspiro sonhador. Ela levou um momento para lembrar que ele tinha lhe feito uma pergunta.

"Suco de cranberry, se eles tiverem," disse ela.

"Se não tiverem, eu vou ter certeza que eles irão consegui-lo."

Ele passou a mão no cabelo dela e torceu um cacho em seu dedo indicador. O silêncio mortal em torno da mesa ficou visivelmente desconfortável. O rosto de Isabella esquentou quando ela percebeu que todo mundo estava olhando para eles. As sobrancelhas de Edward franziram quando ele virou seu olhar para os outros homens do grupo. Eles estavam olhando para ele como se ele fosse um alienígena.

"O que é todos vocês estão olhando?" Edward reclamou.

Em uníssono, cinco pares de olhos se voltaram para cima para olhar para o teto.

Uma garçonete se aproximou e colocou pratos de comida na frente daqueles que tinham chegado antes de Isabella e Edward.

"Force!" A garçonete puxou uma camiseta preta da Sole Regret do bolso do avental e lhe entregou uma caneta prateada. "Por favor, pode assinar para mim? Tudo que eu preciso é da sua e de Jasper e minha coleção de assinaturas estará completa."

"Claro," Edward disse.

"O show de ontem à noite foi incrível! Fiquei excitada quando eu descobri que todos vocês iriam ficar aqui."

"Fico feliz que você gostou do show." Edward assinou a camiseta, e a garçonete anotou seu pedido enquanto a tinta de seu autógrafo secava.

Ele pediu primeiro para Isabella — que a fez se sentir especial, até mesmo querida — e depois para ele.

"E eu posso pedir algumas frutas frescas também?" Isabella perguntou. Ela não costumava comer um café da manhã tão pesado, mas seu estômago pedia isso esta manhã.

"Sem problemas," disse a garçonete. "O que eu não daria para estar no lugar dela," ela murmurou baixinho enquanto se afastava com sua camiseta da Sole Regret autografada caída sobre um ombro.

Isabella estava de repente encantada por estar imprensada entre duas sexys estrelas do rock e tomando café da manhã com a maior parte dos membros da Sole Regret. Graças à impulsividade de Alice, ela tinha uma história incrível para contar a seus netos. Ela tinha que ignorar as partes do sexo, é claro.

Aparentemente, Isabella não era a única que estava faminta. Todo mundo com comida ficou em silêncio enquanto devoravam suas refeições. Edward segurou sua mão por debaixo da mesa, acariciando a pele sensível abaixo dos nós dos dedos com o polegar.

"Eu me pergunto onde Alice e Jasper estão," disse ela.

"Transando na sauna," Adam disse.

Isabella virou a cabeça para olhar para ele.

"Ele levou dois seguranças com ele para garantir sua privacidade."

"Parece quente," disse Isabella. "E eu não quero dizer extremamente sexy. Hipertermia quente."

"Eu tenho certeza que é muito extremamente sexy," Adam disse. "E tenho certeza que Jasper irá nos contar tudo sobre isso mais tarde, quando estiver entediado no ônibus da turnê."

"Tenho certeza que Alice preferiria que ele não contasse," Isabella disse envergonhada por sua amiga. Sim, Alice podia ser maluca, mas não inventava desculpas. Se queria transar com um cara na sauna, transava com ele na sauna. Isabella às vezes invejava a falta de inibição de Alice, mas Isabella também sentia pena dela, porque sabia que o que Alice realmente queria era alguém para amá-la. Ela estava fazendo tudo errado. Isabella reconheceu que também estava fazendo tudo errado, mas nunca tinha esperado sentir nada por Edward além de luxúria. Ela estava sentindo coisas por ele que nunca tinha experimentando, e muito menos expressado.

"Eu tenho algum tempo depois do café," Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Você está pensando em ficar por aqui até o ônibus sair?"

"Você quer que eu fique?" ela perguntou.

"Essa é uma pergunta estúpida."

"Você não quer foder na sauna, não é?" Ela franziu o nariz.

Ao lado dela, Adam respirou fundo e depois começou a engasgar. O cara que estava sentado ao seu lado oposto bateu em suas costas. As correntes de Adam sacudiram ao mesmo tempo em que as batidas.

"Você está bem?" Isabella perguntou.

Ele assentiu, ainda tossindo, e estendeu a mão para um copo de água. Ele o derrubou quando sua atenção foi desviada para Alice, que entrou dançando na sala, positivamente brilhando de felicidade. Ou talvez seu rosto estivesse rosado pelo tempo passado na sauna. Todos na mesa se levantaram juntos, empilhando os guardanapos elegantes sobre a poça de água se espalhando pela a mesa. Alice correu pela sala e colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward.

"Você se divertiu com Bella?" ela perguntou, lhe dando um aperto afetuoso. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sorriu para Isabella e lhe deu uma piscada.

Jasper parou atrás dela e pigarreou. Alice tirou os braços do pescoço de Edward e abraçou Jasper na cintura, descansando a cabeça contra seu peito largo como um gatinho dócil. Ele segurou a parte de trás de sua cabeça com uma grande mão.

"Imagino que idiotas insensíveis não se incomodaram em pedir para nós," ele disse. Isabella não podia dizer para quem ele estava olhando, porque ele estava usando seus malditos óculos escuros novamente. Ela se perguntou se ele os usava na cama. E enquanto fodia na sauna.

"Você é o único idiota que eu vejo aqui," Adam disse e se sentou na cabine novamente. Ele atacou sua omelete com vigor.

Houve um momento desconfortável, onde todos olharam para Jasper, e quando ele não discutiu com Adam, todos eles se sentaram novamente para continuar o café da manhã. Jasper se sentou ao lado de Owen, que se aproximou mais de Kelly para dar espaço. Alice se empoleirou no joelho de Jasper.

"Onde você está indo agora?" Alice perguntou.

"Dallas," respondeu Jasper.

"Posso ir junto?"

"Não desta vez, gatinha."

O lábio inferior de Alice se projetou para frente, mas Jasper apertou seu ombro, e ela sorriu novamente. Apesar de Isabella ter dito aos rapazes que Alice não gostaria que Jasper compartilhasse todos os detalhes sujos da noite deles juntos, Isabella tinha certeza que ela iria ouvir muito na viagem delas de volta para Wichita.

A garçonete entregou o suco de cranberry de Isabella e xícara de café de Edward antes de insistir em um autógrafo de Jasper. Ele a atendeu e então fez o pedido para Alice sem perguntar o que ela queria. Isabella observou sua amiga por sinais de perigo, mas ela parecia tão feliz como uma estudante com notas altas recebendo uma brilhante estrela do ouro.

Edward apertou o joelho de Isabella. "Ela é uma garota crescida," ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Ela pode se cuidar sozinha."

Sua preocupação com sua amiga era tão óbvia? Em vez de negar que ela estava obcecada com a vida pessoal de Alice, Isabella tomou um gole do suco de cranberry. Edward deslizou a mão até o interior de sua coxa. Quando ele roçou seu sexo com o lado de sua mão, ela sorveu o suco para sua traqueia.

Sua tosse resultou com golpes vigorosos nas costas, até que ela finalmente parou de tossir e seus salvadores — Edward e Adam — estavam convencidos de que ela viveria.

"Eu estou bem," ela assegurou, temendo que eles fraturassem suas costelas se continuassem nisso.

Desta vez, quando a mão de Edward desapareceu debaixo da mesa ela manteve a compostura. Pelo menos no exterior.

Seu café da manhã chegou embora ela estivesse com fome o suficiente para comer seu próprio braço, isso significava que Edward teria que tirar sua mão debaixo da mesa para usar seus talheres. Ela instantaneamente sentiu falta da sensação de seus dedos contra ela. Cada toque a seduzia e a perturbava. Ela iria têm dificuldade em dizer adeus a ele.

Querendo tê-lo para ela por tanto tempo quanto possível, ela comeu sua deliciosa refeição bem rapidamente. O filé mignon praticamente derretia na sua língua. Seus ovos estavam cobertos com uma pitada de molho amanteigado que encantou seu paladar com uma explosão de sabor. Alice roubou sua taça de frutas e começou a comer com os dedos. Com muita atenção, o resto da banda assistiu Alice chupar e lamber o sumo de morango de seus dedos. Jasper segurou seu seio e esfregou o polegar sobre o mamilo.

"Você está me deixando excitado de novo, gatinha."

"Bom," ela disse em um ronronar lento.

Isabella verificou se Edward não estava olhando estupidamente para Alice — ele não estava — e se focou novamente em seu prato. Alice tinha involuntariamente ganhado o interesse dos encontros de Isabella no passado. Pelo menos, Isabella tinha certeza que tinha não sido intencional. Ela não queria que Edward também fosse sugado pela sexualidade flagrante de Alice.

"Sua gatinha está interessada em uma orgia?" Adam perguntou.

Antes que Isabella pudesse socá-lo na boca, Alice se inclinou, dando a Edward, Isabella, e Adam uma visão em linha reta para sua camisa. Ela tinha perdido seu sutiã em algum momento desde que Dimitre lhes tinha dado passagem aos bastidores.

"Eu estou recebendo tudo o que quero de Jasper," disse ela. "Embora eu ficasse bem com Bella se juntando a nós. Eu estou desejando uma vagina."

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram, e ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, obrigado," ela guinchou. Alice realmente gostava de meninas ou ela estava brincando com isso por causa das estrelas do rock e suas perpétuas ereções?

Alice riu e se endireitou no colo de Jasper. "Eu tentei, baby," ela disse a ele. "Ela é muito careta."

"E aquela garçonete?" ele perguntou.

Isabella esperava que Alice pelo menos recusasse. Ou dizer a Jasper o que ele podia fazer com sua sugestão. Ela com certeza não esperava que Alice saísse do colo de Jasper e sussurrasse, "Eu vou perguntar a ela."

Ele deu um tapa na bunda dela quando ela correu em direção à cozinha.

"Não a use assim," Isabella explodiu assim que Alice estava fora do alcance da voz. "Ela vai se machucar novamente."

"Ela só quer se divertir," disse Jasper.

"Ela quer alguém que a ame. Desesperadamente. E eu sei que essa pessoa não é você."

"Como você sabe disso?"

"Você só quer que ela realize suas fantasias pervertidas."

Ele sorriu para ela. "Querida, todas as minhas fantasias pervertidas já foram realizadas."

Querida? "Não me trate como uma idiota," Isabella rosnou.

"Ele me irrita demais," Adam resmungou. "Ele acha que é melhor que todo o resto."

"Alice sabe que estamos simplesmente nos divertindo," Jasper disse. "Você é o que não consegue separar sexo de amor. Pare de projetar isso para sua amiga." Ele virou a cabeça para Edward. "Que azar, cara. Ela é gostosa e tudo mais, mas eu estou feliz que ela caiu em seu pau e não no meu."

O queixo de Isabella caiu. Ela nem sabia o que dizer para isso. O corpo de Edward ficou tenso. Um músculo em sua mandíbula se apertou quando ele cerrou os dentes. Por um segundo Isabella pensou que ele daria um soco na cara presunçosa de Jasper.

"Também estou," disse ele. Ele jogou os talheres sobre o prato com um barulho alto, bebeu o copo de água em três grandes goles e depois se levantou. Ele estendeu a mão para Isabella. "Eu preciso ficar sozinho com você agora."

Atordoada, ela olhou para ele. A intensidade em sua expressão fez seu coração derreter e sua calcinha incendiar. Se ela não tivesse confundindo sexo e amor antes, ela com certeza estava agora.

Ela colocou a mão na dele e ficou de pé, sem tirar os olhos dele.

Ele a levou para o elevador e usou seu cartão para levá-los para o último andar novamente.

"Algo errado?" ela perguntou.

"Não. Eu só quero lhe mostrar uma coisa."

"Que tipo de coisa?"

"A surpresa que eu mencionei ontem à noite."

Ela vasculhou seu cérebro pelas memórias do que ele estava falando, mas nada veio. "Eu não me lembro. Que surpresa?"

"Eu tenho um pequeno hobby," disse ele. "É meio pervertido."

Seus músculos ficaram tensos. "Pervertido bom ou pervertido ruim?"

_**O próximo é o ultimo**_

_**Beijos e até**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Você vai ter que me dizer."

"Edward..."

"Não fique tão assustada. Se você gosta de mim o suficiente para aguentar as besteiras dos meus companheiros de banda, isso vai ser fácil."

Ela não tinha tanta certeza.

Ele pegou a mão dela e beijou os dedos. "Eu acho que você vai gostar. Claro, ainda é um protótipo."

Seus pensamentos giravam de confusão. "Um protótipo?"

Ele corou, e ela teve que conter o desejo de beijá-lo. Ela adorava vê-lo atrapalhado.

"Eu tenho esse hobby," ele disse calmamente. "Eu construo coisas."

"Que tipo de coisas?" Ela estava imaginando algum robô realista ou um polidor de baqueta.

"Coisas que fazem uma mulher se sentir muito bem."

Ela já estava sentindo muito bem, mas tinha que saber o que ele pensava que iria intensificar a sua experiência. "O quê? Como brinquedos sexuais?"

"Eu acho que é assim que vocês os chamam. Isso te deixa nervosa? Eu usei minhas criações no passado, mas eu nunca disse a uma mulher que eu os projetei. Eu pensei que talvez... já que você sabe que eu sou uma espécie de nerd em pele de lobo..."

E isso é o que ela mais gostava sobre ele o nerd escondido debaixo da superfície que só ela parecia apreciar. "Você vai apenas me mostrar ou vamos realmente usá-los?"

"Eu tenho alguns novos que eu não experimentei ainda. Como você se sente sobre ser uma cobaia?"

"Sua cobaia?" Ela já sabia que ele podia fazê-la gozar como ninguém.

"Você pode dizer não," ele disse.

Como se o ideia de recusar sequer tivesse passado por sua cabeça. Edward Cullen trouxe seu lado aventureiro e ela não podia esperar para ver o que ele mostraria a ela. Ela colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e esfregou as pontas de seus mamilos contra seu peito.

"Vamos ver o que você tem Dr. Inventor."

Ele riu e esfregou o nariz em seu pescoço, fazendo-a rir de cócegas. "Estou feliz que você está a fim de algumas experiências. Eu prometo que você não vai se arrepender."

Ela deslizou a mão até a suave faixa de cabelo no centro de sua cabeça e o puxou para perto, sua garganta fechando com a emoção inesperada. Seu único arrependimento era que seu tempo com ele terminaria muito antes que ela estivesse pronta para deixá-lo ir.

O elevador os deixou no andar deles. Uma mistura de expectativa e ansiedade se estabeleceu na barriga de Isabella. Ela se lembrou de que Edward era um amante fantástico e que eles não tinham muito tempo juntos. Se estes seus brinquedos eram importantes para ele, ela teria que ter a mente aberta para eles. Aberta para ele.

Aparentemente, sua vontade de participar o excitava. Ele tinha tirado metade de sua camisa antes que eles entrassem na suíte e totalmente quando a porta se fechou atrás deles. Seu sutiã a seguiu.

Ele segurou os seios. "Você tem os mamilos perfeitos para isso," disse ele.

"Para quê?"

"Eu vou te mostrar."

Ele se moveu atrás dela e a puxou de volta contra a sua barriga, massageando seus seios e chupando a lateral de seu pescoço enquanto ele caminhava lentamente em direção à cama. Suas mãos se moveram para seu cinto. Ele a deixou nua e esparramada no colchão em menos de um minuto. Ele parou para olhar para ela.

"Você é linda," disse ele.

Ela sorriu para ele. "Você me faz sentir linda."

Edward olhou por um longo momento. "Eu acho que vamos tentar duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Eu quero que você gritando meu nome. Você nunca terá que fingir um orgasmo comigo."

Ele estava praticamente grunhindo como um homem das cavernas.

Ela sorriu para ele. "Isso é algum tipo de vingança machista contra minhas partes femininas?"

"Malditamente certo."

Ele abriu sua mala e vasculhou até encontrar dois pacotes firmemente embrulhados em lona grossa. Ele os colocou sobre a cama ao lado dela e desembrulhou o primeiro. Três correntes finas formavam um Y. Cada ponta da corrente tinha grampos de aparência estranha e um grampo era maior do que os outros dois e tinha algum tipo de ventosa presa a ele. Isabella levantou a cabeça para olhar melhor, mas não conseguia sequer imaginar para o que a geringonça servia.

"É por isso que você tem mamilos perfeitos," ele disse. "Exatamente os mamilos que eu tinha em mente quando eu sonhei com isso."

"O que é isso?"

Ele não respondeu. Ainda totalmente vestido, ele subiu na cama e montou suas coxas. Ele segurou seus seios com as duas mãos, esfregando os mamilos com os polegares até que eles endureceram sob sua atenção. Ele colocou um grampo para seu mamilo esquerdo e o outro o seu direito.

Suas costas se arquearam da cama. "Oh!"

"Eles estão formigando?" Ele puxou a corrente.

"Doendo."

"Não deve estar preso direito." Ele tirou um dos grampos e molhou o mamilo inchado com a sua língua. Ela segurou a parte de trás de sua cabeça para impedir que ele se afastasse. Apesar do grampo em seu mamilo ser estimulante, em nada se comparava com o prazer quente e molhado que sua boca lhe dava. Ele se afastou e prendeu o grampo em seu mamilo molhado. Um delicioso arrepio percorreu sua carne.

"Uau!"

"Está funcionando?"

"É mais ou menos quando você enfia a língua em uma bateria de nove volts."

"Você gostou?"

Era diferente de tudo o que ela já tinha experimentado. "Eu acho que sim."

Ele foi trabalhar em molhar seu outro mamilo, inclinando a cabeça para que ele pudesse olhar para ela enquanto sua língua brincava contra sua pele sensível. Quando ele tinha os dois grampos no lugar, eles lançaram pulsos rítmicos para ambos os seios. Ele puxou a corrente entre eles, e ventre de Isabella apertou.

"Edward! Eu acho que estou quase lá."

"Eu nem sequer comecei ainda," ele disse. "Tente se segurar."

Ela nunca teve um homem lhe dizendo para não gozar. Ela apertou todos os músculos entre suas pernas, ansiando por algo dentro dela para aliviar a dor latejante, e se agarrou aos lençóis em tormento. Ela tentou se concentrar no topo da cabeça de Edward em vez do enlouquecer pelo prazer fluindo através de seu corpo, mas não adiantou. "Oh Deus," ela gritou.

Ele soltou a corrente, deixando-a entre os seios. Ele esticou a corrente final, que estava presa ao meio de uma conectada aos seus mamilos, para que ele ficasse no centro de sua barriga.

"Fique realmente parada, baby. Eu preciso colocar isso perfeitamente."

Sua cabeça desapareceu entre suas coxas. Sua boca encontrou seu clitóris e começou a chupar até que nem mesmo um tranquilizante a manteria parada. Seus quadris se empurraram involuntariamente contra seu rosto. Ele levantou a cabeça e pressionou algo sobre seu clitóris. Ele apertou, segurando sua carne excitada. Ela fechou os olhos, a aparência erótica dele trabalhando entre suas coxas era mais do que ela poderia suportar. Ele ajeitou a engenhoca até que estava presa no lugar. Ele puxou um pouco, como se a única coisa que a mantinha presa fosse a sucção. Edward então usou seu dedo para movê-lo. Oh foda, o que ele estava tentando fazer com ela? Enlouquecê-la? Isabella mordeu o lábio para não gritar de êxtase.

"Será que tem uma boa vedação?" ele perguntou. "Eu não quero te machucar."

"Não dói," ela lhe garantiu sem fôlego.

Ele se moveu sobre ela para beijar reverentemente o suor em barriga, traçando a corrente descansando contra seu estômago com o nariz.

"Quando eu vi pela primeira vez sua corrente de barriga, eu imediatamente pensei em como esta invenção ficaria contra sua pele. Eu sabia que você faria justiça. Vou ligar a vibração em um minuto."

"Vibração?" Inferno Santo, ele estava tentando deixá-la louca.

Ele agarrou a corrente que estava descansando contra seu ventre e deu um puxão firme. Ela puxou os mamilos e clitóris ao mesmo tempo. Sua respiração ficou presa quando ondas de êxtase irradiaram através de sua boceta em espasmos provocantes.

"Eu acho que isso não vai sair. Espere por mim, baby. Eu tenho que me preparar agora."

Se preparar? Ela não tinha ideia do que ele queria dizer. Ele estendeu a mão para o segundo pacote, menor, mas escondeu o seu conteúdo de seu olhar. Ele lhe deu um sorriso torto e seu ritmo cardíaco chutou a outro patamar, pronto para qualquer outra coisa que ele tinha reservado para ela. "Depressa, Edward," ela sussurrou. "Por favor."

Ele subiu da cama e puxou sua camisa sobre a cabeça. Ela bebeu na visão de seus músculos bem formados se movendo debaixo de sua pele quando ele desabotoou sua calça jeans e tirou o resto de suas roupas. Sua mão se arrastou até sua barriga para brincar com a corrente. Se ela o puxasse apenas um pouco, o prazer se intensificava, fazendo seus seios doerem e músculos internos contraírem incontrolavelmente. Ela não podia imaginar como incrível a invenção de Edward seria se ela realmente vibrasse.

Admirando a tatuagem no quadril de Edward, que agora a excitava em vez de assustá-la, ela o viu enrolar uma faixa de couro fino ao redor da base de seu pênis e encaixá-lo no lugar. Ele se acariciou até que seu pênis estava grosso e ereto. Ela ansiava por traçar as veias tortuosas sob a sua pele suave com a língua. Sentir a cabeça inchada esfregando contra suas paredes internas e suas bolas apertadas batendo contra sua bunda se contraindo enquanto ele a fodia profundamente. Profundamente e com força. Ela queria cavar as unhas em suas costas, seus calcanhares em sua bunda, e levá-lo tão bom quanto ele estava disposto a dar. Ela gemeu de seus pensamentos, rezando para que ele se apressasse. Ela não podia esperar muito mais. Ela temia que ela explodisse se ele não enchesse em breve.

Sua respiração ficou áspera enquanto ele se acariciava e isso a deixou encharcada em um instante. Ela ritmicamente puxou a corrente em sincronia com sua mão enquanto ele esfregava seu comprimento. Deus, vendo-o ficar duro para ela era um tesão. Tudo. Tudo nele era um tesão.

Ele colocou uma camisinha e depois prendeu uma haste fina ao topo do seu anel peniano. O acessório de alguns centímetros de comprimento tinha uma pequena bola na extremidade, e corria paralelo e alguns centímetros acima de seu pênis. O acessório pequeno parecia ser feito de madeira altamente polida. Ela não poderia começar a adivinhar o que inferno isso era. Será que ele interagia com a engenhoca em seu clitóris? Enquanto ela deixava sua imaginação correr solta, Edward se arrastou na extremidade da cama com algo escondido em sua mão que ele não a deixava ver. Seu olhar intenso enviou um pingo de apreensão em sua espinha. Ela nunca o tinha visto tão sério. Tão determinado.

Ele a rolou sobre sua barriga e depois a levantou em seus joelhos. Antes que ela pudesse deixá-lo saber que estilo cachorrinho não era sua posição favorita, ele entrou nela alguns centímetros.

Ela choramingou.

"Eu só preciso ajustar isso, baby. Fique parada por mim."

Ela sentiu a haste que ele tinha preso ao anel peniano pressionar contra sua bunda, e então algo gelado esguichou contra aquele pedaço de território virgem. Com a exceção do dedo dele na noite anterior, ela nunca teve nada na sua porta dos fundos. Ele esfregou a substância escorregadia sobre sua abertura tensa, usando os dedos para trabalhar no interior. Lubrificante. Se ele a fodesse na bunda com seu enorme pau, ele provavelmente iria matá-la.

"Espere," ela engasgou.

Ele se moveu para frente, e a bola no final da haste fina bateu na sua bunda, enquanto seu pênis pressionou mais profundo em sua boceta.

"Edward, espere, eu..."

"Está doendo?"

Não, na verdade era fodidamente incrível. Mas ela não gostava de coisas na bunda dela. Pelo menos é o que ela acreditava. Ela não era exatamente uma especialista em jogo anal.

"Isabella?"

"Eu não tenho certeza," ela admitiu, esfregando o rosto quente contra os lençóis. Ela se concentrou no que ela estava sentindo lá atrás. A haste era tão fina e seu pau era tão grosso, ela não conseguia sentir muita coisa dentro de sua bunda. Parecia frio e úmido, mas ela não sentia pressão no interior. "Eu realmente não posso sentir muito agora."

Ele se afastou e a bola no final do seu acessório saiu de sua bunda. Ela gritou de êxtase.

"Você sentiu isso?" Ela podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

"S-sim."

"E a sensação foi boa ou doeu?"

"Boa." Foi a frase mais comprida que ela conseguia.

"Ok, eu vou ligar a vibração agora. Você está pronta?"

"Bom." Ela balançou para trás, buscando a dupla penetração novamente. "É uma sensação boa."

Ele estendeu a mão em torno de seu corpo e apertou algo entre suas pernas. O dispositivo conectado ao seu clitóris zumbiu para a vida. Seu corpo inteiro ficou tenso, e ela gemeu.

"Meu objetivo é fazer você gritar meu nome. Me dê o que eu quero, mas me faça trabalhar por isso."

Ele se inclinou contra suas costas e alcançou debaixo dela, reunindo a corrente que estava pendurado em sua barriga em uma mão. O puxão puxou seus mamilos e clitóris com pressão suficiente para enviar choques de prazer através de seus seios e útero, e, no entanto, acabou com a vibração contra seu clitóris. Edward então afrouxou seu aperto, o que diminuiu o puxão em sua carne sensível, mas zumbiu seu clitóris novamente. Ele alternava entre puxar a corrente e soltar — entre puxar e vibrar — repetidas vezes. Ele a levou ao orgasmo em segundos. Antes de ela se recuperar, ele começou a bombear seus quadris, enchendo sua boceta apertando com pau grosso e movendo rapidamente aquela pequena bola dentro e para fora de sua bunda até que lágrimas corriam de seus olhos e ela estava implorando por misericórdia. Ele puxou a corrente com cada estocada, dando prazer a tantas partes dela ao mesmo tempo em que o seu corpo se perdeu em sensação e êxtase.

Deus, ela estava gozando forte, tão forte, e ela não conseguia parar.

"Edward," ela gritou. "Edward! Edward! É demais. Por favor." E ela realmente estava gritando o nome dele. Alto e repetidamente. A única outra palavra que ela conseguia gritar era "foda".

Quando sua voz se tornou rouca e acabou falhando, ela compreendeu que ele estava rindo de sua insanidade. "Você precisa praticar algumas técnicas de atrasar o orgasmo, Bella," ele disse. Pelo menos é o que ela achava que ele disse. Seus ouvidos ainda estavam zumbindo com seus próprios gritos. Ela lutou para recuperar o fôlego, choramingando agora, ainda consumida pelo prazer, mas muito drenada para gritar mais.

Ele estendeu a mão entre as pernas dela para desligar o vibrador e soltar a corrente que balançou debaixo dela com cada um de seus golpes poderosos. Ele bateu contra o colo do seu útero a cada mergulho para dentro e fora e moveu aquele dispositivo enlouquecedor fora de sua apertada bunda com cada golpe para fora. Ela não conseguia decidir qual movimento lhe deu mais prazer.

Ela se agarrou aos lençóis debaixo do rosto e fechou os olhos, seu corpo inteiro tremendo. Absolutamente concentrado, ele não parecia em nada perto de encontrar sua própria libertação. Aparentemente, esse seu anel peniano o ajudava a atrasar seu orgasmo. Ela gemeu quando o prazer começou a crescer. Era tão bom. Ele era tão bom. Enchendo-a. Pressionando profundamente. Ela balançou contra ele, incentivando seus golpes constantes.

E como se suas estocadas poderosas não bastasse aquela pequena bola entrando e saindo de sua bunda escorregadia a estava deixando louca. Ele apoiou uma mão na bunda dela para ter certeza que a penetrava no ângulo certo. Ele brincava com ela. Fazendo-a ansiar por algo maior lá dentro. Algo mais grosso. Mais profundo. Fazendo-a pensar que talvez ela gostasse que ele a fodesse ali, também. Golpeando seu enorme pau grosso na bunda dela. Iria doer? Ela seria capaz de levá-lo? Só de pensar nisso fazia sua boceta apertar e sua bunda retesar para aumento da estimulação. Logo ela estava gozando de novo e gritando o nome dele ainda mais alto. Quando o tremor de seu corpo começou a diminuir e somente o tremor ocasional de prazer pulsava através dela, ela levantou o rosto dos lençóis.

"Por favor, Edward. Eu não aguento mais."

"Shh, querida. Quase. Vou tentar me apressar por você."

Seus dedos cravaram em seus quadris, e ele fodeu com mais força. Mais forte. Ela se empurrou para trás para encontrar suas estocadas, porque apesar do que ela disse, ela queria mais. Mais de Edward. Mais. Mais.

"Mais," ela gaguejou, esfregando o rosto suado sobre o colchão. "Oh sim, por favor, mais."

"É isso mesmo. Tome todo o prazer que lhe dou, baby. Pegue."

Ele fechou suas mãos em torno da corrente, puxando fortemente seus mamilos e clitóris. Foda. Doía tão bom depois de todo o prazer que ele lhe dera.

"Me bate," ela implorou.

Ele deu um forte tapa na bochecha de sua bunda que lhe enviou voando sobre a borda novamente. Ela se agarrou a os lençóis e deixou o prazer correr sobre ela. Ela não sabia se o nome dele estava ecoando em sua mente ou se ela ainda estava gritando em voz alta. Uma coisa era certa, ela estava perdida pelo homem e jamais queria ser encontrada novamente.

Observar Isabella gozar tão forte excitou Edward quase tanto quanto sentir sua boceta apertando profundamente ao redor de seu pênis. Ele não podia acreditar que ela estava gozando de novo. Já tinha ouvido falar de mulheres de orgasmos múltiplos — e ele até já fodeu algumas — mas aquilo era ridículo. Claro, foram seus dispositivos que a deixaram tão sobrecarregada de prazer que seu corpo estava encharcado de suor, suas palavras ficaram incoerentes, e ela estava babando pela cama inteira.

Ele honestamente pensou que sua perversão a mandaria embora. Que tipo de cara pensou em como fazer uma mulher gozar tanto e com tanta força, que não só imaginou dispositivos para conseguir aquilo além de projetá-los e fabricá-los? Ele esperou que ela ficasse aterrorizada quando lhe contou sobre seu passatempo incomum, e tinha certeza que a maioria das mulheres teria ficado completamente assustada. Foi provavelmente por que ele contou a ela em primeiro lugar. Sua maneira de afastá-la. Mas Inferno, se ela estava bem com isso, ele estava mais do que ansioso para compartilhá-lo com ela.

Vê-la se entrosando com a banda o assustou como o inferno. Aquilo a fez ser real. Não somente uma garota legal com quem ele pudesse se lembrar com carinho enquanto passava pelas longas horas solitárias no ônibus da turnê. Não alguma garota com quem ele passou uma noite, esperando por mais. Ela não era uma fantasia em sua imaginação fértil; Ela era real. E não apenas para ele, mas para todos.

E... Não só ela não o chamou de louco por inventar brinquedos sexuais, como lhe pareceu estar perfeitamente bem com seu passatempo. Ela não apenas gritou seu nome, ela gritou de prazer puro e profundo. E quando o prazer tornou-se demais, ele lhe mostrou como um pouco de dor tornava aquilo muito melhor e ela gostou tanto, que estourou em outro orgasmo. Era perfeita. E ele queria usar cada protótipo de sua coleção nela. Ele a queria tremendo de prazer de novo e de novo. Queria fodê-la de todas as formas que jamais havia imaginado.

Ele tinha que conseguir com que ela o visitasse em Austin.

Edward se encolheu enquanto desamarrava a faixa de couro na base de seu pênis. Ele levaria uma hora para gozar com aquela tira apertando seu pau próximo a base, e ela realmente parecia estar no limite. Ela estremeceu quando ele arrastou o plugue de seu ânus pela última vez e pôs o mecanismo de lado.

"Amo aquela coisa," ela sussurrou com voz rouca.

"Eu vou usá-lo novamente na próxima vez," ele prometeu. "Eu os tenho de todas as formas e tamanhos diferentes. Vamos descobrir qual é o melhor."

"Próxima vez... eu espero que haja muitas, muitas próximas vezes."

Ele se retirou e a incentivou a rolar de costas. Não sabia por que, mas queria olhar seus olhos enquanto gozava. E não queria nenhum de seus dispositivos no caminho, tinha que ser todo dele desta vez. Cuidadosamente removeu os clipes de cada mamilo avermelhado e seu corpo ficou mole sob ele.

"Você está pronto?" Ela perguntou, e suas palavras foram arrastadas, como se ela tivesse bebido demais.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não gozei ainda. E preciso tirar a sucção de seu clitóris agora ou ele provavelmente vai ficar machucado."

"Vale a pena." Suas pálpebras tremularam. "Foda, vale muito a pena."

Ele sorriu. "Você gostou?"

Ela fez um som entre uma risada e um gemido. "Onde você o conseguiu?"

"Já disse; eu o fiz."

"Maldito gênio, você precisa patenteá-lo. E aquele provocador de ânus também. Senhor querido, aquilo puxa na medida certa. Faz-me querer que você foda a minha bunda."

Ele sorriu. "E você foi tão hesitante no início. Eu sabia que ia gostar."

"Eu nunca duvidarei do seu julgamento de novo."

Ele se moveu para baixo de seu corpo suado e escorregadio e liberou o copo de sucção preso ao seu clitóris. Seu corpo estremeceu, e ela sugou uma respiração por entre os dentes. Ele baixou a cabeça e acalmou a carne superestimulada com carícias suaves de seus lábios. "Você vai se lembrar disso por alguns dias," ele disse. Ele não devia ter mantido aquilo ligado por tanto tempo.

Ela riu e cobriu os olhos com ambas as mãos, seus cotovelos apontando em direção ao teto. "Edward, eu não tenho dúvida que vou me lembrar disso para o resto da minha vida. Você me arruinou para todos os outros homens."

"Ótimo, pois não quero outros homens tocando em você." Ele moveu o braço para que pudesse acariciar seus lábios vermelhos e inchados com as pontas dos dedos. "Beijando você." Pressionou os lábios em sua carne aquecida. "Lambendo você." Ele mergulhou a língua em sua abertura.

"Ohhh..."

Ele rastejou por seu corpo e usou a mão para guiar o pau em sua boceta receptiva. Então enfiou profundamente e suas bolas pulsaram com sua necessidade de liberação. "Fodendo você."

Ela pôs os braços e as pernas ao redor dele. "E quanto a me abraçar?"

Ele a atraiu para mais perto. "Não. Nenhum outro homem pode abraçá-la também. Somente eu."

"Só você," ela sussurrou. Seus olhos se encontraram, se bloquearam. Ele começou a empurrar dentro dela suavemente. Era tão bom, mas ele sabia que podia ser muito melhor.

"Eu quero fodê-la cruamente, Bella."

Ela sorriu e pôs os lados da cabeça dele entre as mãos. "Eu acho que já fui fodida cruamente, Sr. Cullen."

Ele sorriu. "Eu quero dizer sem preservativo. Estou limpo, e você?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Você confia em mim para retirar a tempo?"

"Não tem que retirar; Estou usando a pílula. Goze dentro de mim."

"Você confia que eu esteja limpo? Porque estou, mas se estiver preocupada, não vou fazê-lo."

"Eu confio em você. Você não mentiu para mim ainda. Eu quero… me sentir... mais íntima."

Ele sorriu e tirou o cabelo de suas bochechas úmidas de suor. Beijando-a suavemente. "Estou muito a fim de você, Isabella Swan." Em sua vida de adulto, ele nunca pediria a uma mulher para fazer sexo sem preservativo. Isabella já era especial para ele, mas isso, esta confiança, essa pele tocando pele, cimentava a conexão deles, e ele não queria nada os separando.

Ele se retirou de seu corpo, removeu o preservativo, e então lentamente deslizou para seu interior novamente. E respirou irregular por entre os dentes. O calor suave e apertado era seu próprio pedaço de paraíso na terra.

Ele a reivindicou com estocadas lentas e profundas, deliciando-se a cada impulso. A pele junto a sua espinha começou a formigar. As solas de seus pés se amorteceram e cada músculo em seu corpo se contraiu. Ele nunca queria que aquilo acabasse, desta vez com ela. Queria que aquela transa nunca chegasse ao fim.

Houve uma batida alta na porta.

"Force," Adam gritou do corredor. "O ônibus está para partir. Coloque esse seu traseiro no andar de baixo!"

"Merda," Edward murmurou sob sua respiração.

Ele ergueu a cabeça para olhar Isabella, atordoado ao ver seus lábios tremendo e olhos lacrimejantes. Uma solitária lágrima deslizou do canto de seu olho para uma bochecha macia. Ela o abraçou e enterrou o rosto contra seu pescoço.

"Termine," ela sussurrou.

"O que há de errado?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não estou pronta para deixar você ir. Sinto muito. Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer; só não esperei que fosse doer."

Ele se afastou para poder beijar suas lágrimas, beijar seus lábios e seu rosto adorável enquanto lentamente empurrava em seu calor acolhedor. Não estava mais fodendo-a, ele percebeu, estava fazendo amor com ela. Não só sentia o prazer que seu corpo lhe dava, mas o conforto que sua alma oferecia à dele.

"Nós nos veremos novamente." ele prometeu.

Ela se agarrou aos ombros dele e balançou a cabeça. "Eu quero isto. Você. Eu quero você, Edward."

Um forte espasmo agarrou a base de seu pênis, e sua boca se abriu em um espanto quando ele afirmou sua liberação dentro dela. Ela acariciou a pele de suas costas enquanto ele estremecia. Seu toque era tão tenro. Tão amoroso. Exatamente o que ele precisava. Mesmo que a doçura daquilo rasgasse seu coração em dois.

O corpo dele ficou mole, e ela envolveu ambos os braços ao redor dele, que virou o rosto em sua garganta e inspirou profundamente.

Eles ficaram deitados assim por vários momentos, entrelaçados no resultado da união.

"Edward?" Ela sussurrou.

"Humm?"

"Acho que quero fazer uma tatuagem. Você vai comigo para eu fazer uma?"

Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela, emoldurando seu rosto adorável com as mãos emaranhadas em seus cachos grossos. "Eu pensei que você não gostasse de tatuagens."

Ela engoliu em seco e evitou seu olhar. "Na verdade, eu meio que tinha medo delas. Eu... quando tinha treze anos, quatro motociclistas me encurralaram e me diziam todos os tipos de coisas sugestivas. Eu costumava ter pesadelos sobre seus corpos tatuados e vozes rudes me cercando e me prendendo contra a parede. Eu não conseguia ir embora."

Ele beijou sua bochecha. "Você devia ter me contado antes, e eu teria mantido a camisa."

Os olhos dela brilharam. "Como inferno você faria. Eu amo seu corpo." Ela inclinou a cabeça para beijar a clavícula dele. "Inclusive suas tatuagens." As mãos pequenas deslizaram por suas costas e a tatuagem da Phoenix que decorava a pele ali. "Por que são todas de animais?"

Ele franziu o cenho, sem saber como responder. "Eu não sei. Ninguém nunca me perguntou antes."

"Você é um nerd de natureza também?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso.

Ele riu. "Talvez. Seria melhor manter isso somente entre você e eu."

Ela sorriu. "Gosto de aprender todos os seus segredos. Conte-me mais."

Ele a beijou. "Da próxima vez," prometeu. "Eu quero mantê-la voltando para mim."

Seus braços se apertaram ao redor dele. "Contanto que você tenha certeza que haverá uma próxima vez."

"Isso eu garanto."

Edward subiu os degraus do ônibus da turnê, caminhou pelo corredor, e jogou a bolsa de noite em seu beliche. Owen e Kelly já estavam esparramados na seção semicircular cor de caramelo da área de estar próxima à frente do ônibus, mas não havia sinal de Jasper ou Adam. Edward puxou o celular do bolso e verificou suas mensagens. Havia algumas de amigos em Austin e um correio de voz de sua mãe perguntando-lhe quando ele estaria na cidade. Ela disse que tinha uma garota legal que queria apresentá-lo, e Edward tinha plena certeza que sua mãe achava que era seu dever encontrar-lhe uma mulher ou ela nunca seria avó. Ele se perguntou o que ela pensaria de Isabella. Isabella contaria como uma garota legal, embora tivesse um lado deliciosamente safado?

"Não se atreva a ligar para ela ainda, cara." Jasper disse enquanto soltava a bolsa no chão próximo ao seu beliche. "Ela vai saber que suas bolas pertencem a ela."

"Eu não ia ligar para ela." Edward insistiu. Pelo menos não por trinta minutos ou mais. Ele secretamente estava esperando que ela o tivesse ligado naquele momento. Já sentia falta de sua voz. Merda, Jasper estava certo. Ele odiava quando Jasper estava certo.

Apesar de toda a sua conversa sobre relacionamentos, ele realmente não tinha estado certo se ligaria para ela. Não tinha certeza se as complicações valeriam a pena para qualquer um deles, e especialmente para ela. Quando viu as lágrimas em seus olhos, ele soube que não podia se afastar. E até aquele momento, não tinha sido positivo que ela realmente ia querer que ele mantivesse contato. Agora ele tinha certeza; Ela o queria tanto quanto ele a queria, e esperava que ela fosse forte suficiente para tê-lo em sua vida, pois poucas mulheres aceitariam amar um homem casado com a estrada e uma carreira na música.

"Eu não acredito em você," Jasper disse enquanto pegava o telefone da mão de Edward.

Edward deu de ombros e se sentou próximo a Owen no sofá. Ele sabia como Jasper checava, você não passava dez anos de sua vida vivendo em um quarto com alguém e não conhecia como sua mente trabalhava. Bem, Edward o entendia, mas Adam era desinformado e o deixava irritá-lo. Edward sabia que Jasper fingia ser legal para que ninguém descobrisse o quanto ele era inseguro sobre certas coisas. Não era sobre mulheres, nem sobre cantar, porque ele tinha confiança absoluta nessas áreas. Ele se tornou um mestre em esconder segredos sobre si mesmo que não estava aberto a compartilhar, mas Edward enxergava através de sua fachada de legal. E ele sabia que o melhor caminho para lidar com Jasper nunca seria morder sua isca.

"Você vai telefonar para aquela gostosa com quem você ficou, Jasper?" Owen perguntou. "Qual era o nome dela? Alice?"

"Querida Alice," Kelly disse. Ele estendeu a mão para o frigobar próximo ao seu lado do sofá e arrastou duas garrafas de água, entregando uma para Owen e ficando com a outra para si mesmo.

"Talvez devêssemos fazer um _remake_ daquele som," Owen disse. "Podia ser Metal."

"Foi feito," Jasper disse.

"Você não vai ligar, não é?" Edward perguntou. Ele não queria que seu recente relacionamento com Isabella fosse sabotado por Jasper arruinar as coisas com a melhor amiga dela.

Jasper balançou a cabeça. "Ela não queria que eu ligasse." Ele deu de ombros. "Você sabe como é."

Edward respirou fundo e assentiu. Owen e Kelly trocaram olhares conhecedores.

"Que seja." Jasper disse. "Ela disse que adoraria que a gente ficasse novamente da próxima vez que formos a Wichita. Talvez ela consiga com que a sua amiga antiquada se abra para um pouco de diversão da próxima vez."

"Ela não é uma antiquada," Edward disse, um pouco mais perturbado pelo insulto do que devia. Ele normalmente não deixava as besteiras de Jasper aborrecê-lo.

Jasper riu. "Como se você soubesse a diferença. Você mesmo é um fracasso no quarto. Provavelmente pensa que estilo cachorrinho é aventureiro."

Edward forçou um olhar perplexo no rosto. "O que é estilo cachorrinho?"

Owen riu e Kelly simplesmente revirou os olhos. Adam saiu do quarto da parte de trás do ônibus. "Nós vamos ficar por aqui o dia todo? Eu preciso chegar a Dallas. Para ontem."

"Só esperando pelo motorista." Owen disse.

Adam se sentou em uma das cadeiras de líder em frente ao sofá curvo.

"Posso ter meu celular de volta agora?" Edward perguntou.

"Você vai ligar para a mamãe?" Jasper perguntou. Ele jogou o telefone no ar e Edward o pegou em uma mão.

"Mais tarde," Edward disse. "Preciso ligar para Isabella antes."

Owen inclinou-se sobre o corpo de Edward e arrancou o telefone de sua mão antes que ele pudesse encontrar a foto e o nome de Isabella em sua longa lista de contatos.

"Regra das vinte e quatro horas." Owen disse.

"Estrelas do rock vivem muito rápido para a regra das vinte e quatro horas," Adam disse. "Nossa expectativa de vida média é igual a metade de uma normal, dividido pelo número de vícios menos o número de pequenos voos por mês, o número de carros rápidos possuídos, e o número de quilômetros percorridos em uma moto sem capacete. Eu diria que a regra de três segundos é a que melhor se aplica para Edward aqui."

Edward riu. "Está vendo? Eu já estou atrasado para ligar."

"Não," Owen disse, "Você tem menos vícios que Adam e não tem uma moto. Você tem pelo menos mais vinte minutos."

O motorista do ônibus, Tex, subiu os degraus e fez uma conta de cabeça. "Todos prontos para ir?"

A maioria da banda e da equipe perdeu sua fala arrastada do Texas depois de viajar por todo o país e o mundo por dez anos, mas não Tex. Edward imaginava que ele tomava aulas de reciclagem, e quando andava muito com ele por aí, já começava a falar como ele.

"Nós estamos prontos." Adam disse. "Vamos. Eu preciso muito transar."

Adam tinha um gancho regular em Dallas. Não era uma namorada, exatamente porque nenhum deles tinha namorada, precisamente. O tipo deprimente.

Jasper foi até seu beliche. "Acho que vou dormir um pouco. Com certeza não consegui dormir nada ontem à noite, pois a querida Alice tem uma séria resistência." Ele tirou os óculos de sol, revelando cansados olhos azuis cor de gelo. Então pôs os óculos escuros na gola da camiseta. "Não deixe Force ligar para aquela gata enquanto estou fora."

"Por que está tão preocupado porque ele vai ligar para ela, Jasper?" Kelly perguntou.

"Ele vai ficar todo controlado por mulher se arranjar uma namorada fixa." Jasper subiu em sua cama. "Além do mais, quem ia querer ficar preso com a mesma gata o tempo todo quando existe tanta variedade deliciosa disponível?"

"Eu." Kelly disse.

"Sim. Eu também." Owen concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Foda. Pela primeira vez, eu concordo com Jasper," Adam disse. "Quanto mais variedade, melhor."

"Prostitutos," Owen disse e balançou a cabeça para eles. "Vocês dois."

Jasper grunhiu e deslizou a cortina do seu beliche, fechando-o. Um instante depois e suas botas caíram da cama sobre o chão.

"Você não tem cacife para falar," Kelly provocou e esmurrou Owen no ombro.

"Você também não."

"Pelo menos estamos envergonhados das nossas indecências," Kelly disse, nivelando seu olhar mais sério com Owen.

Edward bufou e desatou a rir. "Sim, vocês são um par regular de freiras enclausuradas."

"Freiras?" Kelly disse. "Acho que você quer dizer monges enclausurados."

"Eu não me importaria de ficar enclausurado com um bando de freiras cheias de tesão por alguns dias." Owen disse.

"Enquanto elas estivessem com tesão." Adam disse com um aceno pensativo.

Kelly riu. "Elas pensariam que você estava possuído por demônios e tentariam exorcizá-lo."

"É mais provável que eu as exercite." Adam deslizou dois dedos para dentro e para fora do punho solto em sua mão oposta e sorriu para Kelly.

Sério, eles realmente estavam discutindo sobre freiras taradas? Às vezes Edward se perguntava por que andava com aqueles sujeitos. Oh sim, ele não tinha escolha.

"Owen poderia conseguir um pouco de ação com a freira," Kelly disse. "Ele é o único com cara de anjo." Kelly agarrou o rosto de Owen em uma mão e apertou. "Elas iam achá-lo bonito."

"Até que vissem como ele mutilou a sua porcaria." Adam disse.

"Não é mutilado," Owen protestou com boca esguichada. "As garotas gostam disso."

Edward não se importava o quanto as garotas gostassem daquilo; Ele nunca perfuraria seu pênis, pois podia inventar caminhos menos dolorosos para manter sua mulher satisfeita.

"Aquelas que não têm pavor a ele." Kelly soltou-lhe o rosto e deu a Owen uma conversão na lateral da cabeça como uma reflexão tardia.

Owen o esmurrou na coxa e virou sua atenção para o celular de Edward.

"Owen?" Edward disse.

Os quentes olhos azuis de Owen se ergueram para encontrar-lhe o olhar. "Huh?"

"Acho que você devia me devolver o telefone agora."

Ele olhou para a tela e começou a rolar pelos aplicativos de Edward. "Por quê?"

"Porque tenho muito material de chantagem sobre você e não tenho medo de usá-lo."

Owen achou o jogo que queria jogar e começou a lançar pássaros em porcos. "Não é nem a metade do material de chantagem que tenho sobre você," ele calmamente disse. "E você se importa com o que sua mamãe pensa de você."

"Você não quer que eu peça um favor ao Cuff, não é?" Edward não tinha que explicar o que ele quis dizer, pois Owen sabia que se Edward chamasse Kelly Cuff na privacidade do ônibus, significava que ele queria usar os talentos especiais de Kelly.

Kelly se endireitou no sofá com um sorriso diabólico em seus olhos escuros. "Você quer que eu o amarre para cima ou para baixo?"

Owen o olhou como se a ameaça de Edward fosse recompensa ao invés de punição. E enquanto ele estava distraído, Edward arrancou seu telefone da mão dele.

"Acho que vou levá-lo para o banheiro para que vocês não me incomodem." Edward disse.

"O que?" Adam falou atrás dele. "Você vai se masturbar para ela com vídeo rolando?"

Edward suspirou fortemente e, ao invés de corrigir a lascívia de Adam, ele disse, "Sim, duas vezes. Então não perturbe."

"Você dirige?" Alice perguntou a Isabella enquanto esperavam que o manobrista trouxesse o Bug dela.

"É seu carro."

"Não tenho certeza se posso me sentar por tanto tempo ainda. Estou um pouco sensível lá embaixo." Os olhos de Alice se reviraram. "Jasper transa como um animal."

"E você acha que Force não? Por que acha que eles o chamam de Force?" Isabella nunca diria a ela o segredo atrás do apelido de Edward. Ela gostava que houvesse coisas entre eles que não eram extensamente conhecidas. E estava certa que metade do planeta sabia mais sobre a vida dele, então o que somente ela sabia, manteria para si mesma. Algo como tesouro. Ela mal podia esperar para conhecê-lo melhor, para aprender todas as nuances de sua personalidade e história que não era parte do registro público.

Eles trocaram números e se despediram no apartamento do hotel, principalmente porque ela não queria chorar na frente de seus companheiros de banda. Já se sentia estúpida o suficiente chorando na frente dele.

"Eu vou pegar a direção no meio do caminho." Alice prometeu.

"Tudo bem."

Antes mesmo de saírem da garagem do hotel, Alice tirou os sapatos, reclinou seu assento e pôs os pés em cima do painel.

"Aquilo foi divertido, mas acho que não poderia aguentar mais de uma noite com aquele homem. Estou exausta." Alice disse.

"Eu imaginei que você estaria chorando até agora." Isabella disse, e quase riu da ironia, pois ela era a única que estava quase em lágrimas, não Alice. E Alice nem mesmo reconhecia que ela estava chateada.

Alice esfregou a virilha através do jeans. "Estou sensível, mas não tão dolorida."

"Eu quis dizer como você costumava fazer na faculdade. Você me ligaria para vir buscá-la, choraria no meu ombro, e então nós comeríamos sorvete. Lembra disso?"

"Deus, nem me lembre. Eu era uma idiota, pensando que o caminho para o coração de um cara era pelo seu pau." Ela revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho que caía naquele padrão apenas para que pudéssemos fazer a coisa do sorvete juntas depois. Você sempre foi tão boa para mim, Bella. Eu comecei a sentir sua falta quando você estava passando todo o seu tempo estudando, então ficava bêbada e dormia com algum perdedor porque sabia que você ia me resgatar. Sempre que eu ligava e perguntava se você queria sair, você sempre estava muito ocupada, mas se eu estivesse chateada com um cara, você estaria lá para mim em um instante."

Isabella parou no sinal vermelho e a olhou. Ela tinha aquele olhar de cachorro carente no rosto e, sim, Isabella gostou disso, pois queria que Alice precisasse dela. Embora nunca tivesse querido que ela dormisse com idiotas apenas para chamar sua atenção.

"Eu não tinha ideia, Alice. Lamento não ter tido mais tempo para você quando não estava em crise."

Alice deu de ombros. "Não foi tão ruim. Eu tive algumas ótimas transas na faculdade. E muito sexo medíocre. Mesmo assim, nada se compara com ontem à noite. E esta manhã." Ela se abanou. "Aquele homem sabe se impor ao redor de uma vagina. E não é de se admirar que ele goste de sexo a três — ele é demais para apenas uma vagina lidar."

"Você realmente pediu para aquela garçonete se juntar ao time com ele?"

Alice sorriu. "Ela ficou feliz de se juntar a nós. Você perdeu uma séria diversão, Bella. Já teve uma mulher lá embaixo em você?"

Isabella corou e seu olhar foi automaticamente para o colo de Alice. "Uh. Não."

"Não sabe o que está perdendo."

E Isabella tinha plena certeza que não queria saber. O que ela queria era mudar de assunto. Sabia que Alice era selvagem, mas não tinha ideia que ela chegaria àqueles tipos de extremos.

"Então você não quer estar em uma relação verdadeira com Jasper?" ela perguntou.

Alice riu. "Claro que não. Eu só queria transar com ele. Você sabe o quanto é difícil manter uma relação com um músico enquanto ele está na estrada? Com tantas garotas como eu tentando transar com ele?"

Isabella voltou sua atenção para a estrada enquanto procurava por um sinal que apontasse o caminho para a interestadual. "Acho que estou prestes a descobrir."

"O que isso significa, Bella?"

Isabella deu de ombros. "Edward quer tentar um relacionamento."

Alice bateu em sua coxa com as costas da mão. "Cale a boca. Você está falando sério?"

"Provavelmente não. Eu duvido até que ele vá me ligar."

Ela não podia acreditar que se tornou tal peste chata e carente que realmente derramaria lágrimas ao pensar em ir embora. E ele provavelmente estava feliz por ter se livrado dela. Mais dez minutos em sua presença e ela teria tentado ficar cirurgicamente presa a ele.

"Se ele partir seu coração, você sabe a quem chamar para um sorvete."

Isabella sorriu. "Você sabe, mesmo sem os corações partidos, nós podemos simplesmente sair. Desse jeito. Até termos um pouco de sorvete."

"É mesmo?"

Isabella assentiu.

Alice ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, como se estivesse tentando conseguir coragem. "Hum, Bella?"

"O que foi?"

"Você precisa de uma companheira de quarto?"

Isabella reprimiu um estremecimento. "Para falar a verdade não. Por quê?"

"Eu meio que gastei o dinheiro do aluguel em ingressos para o show." Ela sorriu timidamente. "De novo."

Isabella soltou um bufo frustrado. "E suponho que não tenha para onde ir?"

Alice concordou. "Eu podia tentar achar um cara com auto-estima baixa para me levar para morar com ele. Eles são fáceis o suficiente para encontrar e manipular."

"Você pode ficar comigo." E vou ajudá-la a pôr suas finanças em ordem, ela silenciosamente acrescentou.

Alice se lançou através do carro e a abraçou. Isabella desviou para a metade da pista esquerda, ganhando um bem merecido estrondo da buzina de um caminhão que ela quase atingiu. "Abrace-me depois!"

Alice beijou sua bochecha e então deslizou para o seu lado no carro. "Eu amo você, Bella."

Isabella sorriu. "Eu sei."

"Se aquela estrela do rock ferir seus sentimentos, eu vou bater nele."

"Ele é um bom sujeito," Isabella lhe assegurou.

Depois que viajaram mais ou menos uns trinta e dois quilômetros e Alice havia lhe contado várias histórias chocantes sobre sua noite com Jasper, o toque de chamada de Isabella se ouviu de dentro de sua bolsa. "Você pode ver quem é?" Ela pediu a Alice. "Eu não estava planejando ficar fora da cidade a noite toda e alguém pode estar preocupado comigo."

Alice pegou o celular da bolsa de Isabella e verificou a tela. "Alguém chamado Edward Cullen."

Sim! Isabella quase gritou em voz alta.

Alice riu e deu um tapa em sua coxa. "Oh, não, ele nunca vai ligar para você. Não posso acreditar que ele esperou uma meia hora inteira." Ela pressionou um botão. "Oi!" Depois de uma pausa, ela disse, "Não, é a amiga dela, Alice. Ela está dirigindo. Você quer que eu dê uma mensagem?" Alice riu. "Você quer fazer o que com os peitos dela?"

Isabella pegou o telefone da mão dela. "Oi. Sou eu. Eu ligo para você quando chegarmos em casa, ok?"

"Tudo bem," Edward disse. "E, Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Obrigado por me dar o seu número verdadeiro."

"Obrigado por realmente me ligar."

"Senti falta da sua voz."

Ela sorriu. Seu coração acelerou e lágrimas tolas arderam em seus olhos. Ele podia não parecer por fora, mas por dentro, Edward era um doce total. "Eu gostaria de poder falar agora, mas sou um perigo na estrada quando uso o telefone e dirijo."

"Dirija com cuidado," ele disse, "Mas me ligue assim que puder."

"Eu vou ligar. E mal posso esperar para ver você novamente."

"Eu também, querida. Eu também."

Ela desligou e sabia que estava sorrindo como uma pateta, mas não podia evitar. Depois de apenas uma noite, ela se viu desesperadamente apaixonada por uma estrela do rock. Estava tão feliz por ter dado a ele uma chance, que seu medo e ignorância não a tinham impedido de chegar a conhecer um homem extraordinário. Um notavelmente inteligente, talentoso, lindo e inventivo homem _nerd_.

Edward Cullen era perfeito: com tatuagens, _piercings_, moicano e tudo o mais.

_**E com essa me despeço de vcs**_

_**Foi um prazer postar essas adaptações **_

_**Obrigada **_


End file.
